Money Honey
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC - office romance. Lilith moved from Italy to Japan for a better job and found more than just money while she was there. M for lemon, swearing from Hidan and scenes of 'love'. On hiatus .
1. Chapter 1

A woman sits in her bedroom staring into her mirror while getting ready to go out for the evening at the local pub, brushing her hair neatly the door bell rings as she jogs; grabbing her long black coat and cell phone as she steps out into the poorly lit corridor of her apartment complex. All of her friends stand out side in rather skimpy looking clothing were as she wears a plain pair of black trousers and a shirt, they smile sweetly before raising an eyebrow.  
"Lilith-san, you're such a money hog. You'll never attract a guy if you don't wear a skirt or low cut top" the red head jokes while slinging an arm around her shoulder then pressing forward to the clubs.

They get in quickly because they knew the guard and find someone to dance with but her self, a hand on a glass of water as she sips it and then looks at the mat on the table. Biting her lip Lilith stares blankly at the drinks counter with a grunt at the prices, the bartender places a small martini beside her then walks away. Her eyes look at it glistening an elusive green that immediately reminds her of money, cursing herself inwardly for her obsession and one tracked mind.

After a while of looking at it still no one picked it up and she began to twist a little to see if anyone had perhaps left it there, she knew not to touch it though; she had ran into cheap skates before that had ordered and waited for it to be drunk so the fool would pay for their next round.  
"you've just been staring at your drink, are you okay. Lilith-san?" the bartender leans over with a curious look as she changes to see him, she gives him a strange look then squints an eye at the drink.  
"I'm fine Kakashi-san but I didn't order a lime and lemon martini…" Lilith's teeth graze against her cheek before the man smiles then points to a rather dark corner where the richest of customers would sit.

"a man over there told me to give you it" he smiles before running to catch a man shouting for another beer, turning cautiously she blinks and looks about to see if she could catch the offered. Eyes scan then turn back to the drink before she cautiously picks it up and takes a soft sip before scrunching her face up to no return, too much lemon she thought while putting it back down and drinking her water in a guzzle. Laughter emits from her friends as she turns to see them leaning against the bar with childish grins, men lean into a few of them stroking their sides.

"Lilith-san you're such a kitten, just chug it down. Then the taste wont be as bad" her blonde friend chuckles chugging vodka and tonic then giving a tipsy act to get the man to dance with her again, Lilith watches them with soft eyes before turning back to the drink with a small murmur. Picking it up she gulps and takes another swig, almost coughing at the horrible after taste left behind. [Kelly Clarkson ~ I Don't Hook up] begins to boom to everyone's joy, every so often a man would ask Lilith to dance but she would only decline and drink more of her water.

Another martini is placed by her side that she stares at momentarily before calling the white haired bartender over.  
"the man who is giving me these drinks, please -kindly- tell him. He's very kind but I'm not interested" her eyes trail back down to the drink as the bartender disappears off, something about her decision made her guilty but the bartender only comes back and gives her another one.  
"I thought I asked not to be given another drink, he's wasting his money" Lilith complains looking in the direction of the dark part of the room with a short sigh, taking the glass she hands it to the man and gets up to leave. Hands grab her and yank with short snickers and the smell of intoxicating alcohol.

"Lilith-san, don't go! ~hic~ the party only jusht shtarted ~hic~!" her friend slurs plunking her back down on the stool and wobbling off, a scowl plays her finely calmed face; trapped in here like a cell mate. With a disgruntled pine Lilith takes in hand the already several martini's and sips from each to find one she likes, deciding her favourite to be the strawberry and pineapple which in the end keep coming until she can feel her self becoming light headed; not that anyone would notice; she had a strong water control compared to her friends.

[Gwen Stefani - rich girl] came on and without really thinking about it she starts to hum softly to the tune with a smile, sipping more of her martini and eventually slumping her head to rest.  
"can I please have a water…I think I've drank too much" she softly mumbles while closing her eyes, the disco lights flashing as she seems to conk out for a moment then comes back when her friend shakes her in a half bummed attempt in their drunken position.  
"letsh go home nowsh!" gently sitting up her eyes dart to a piece of paper that she picks up and pockets, she had probably taken it out earlier; not even getting to her feet she is already trying to carry her friend with a few others. At least the night outside wasn't too bad until she got off the bus on her own in the lashing rain, getting in the house she pounces into her bed clothes and grabs the quilts as fast as possible; she felt too tiered to do anything else right now.

Prickling headache's wake her up in the morning with a shallow groan, throwing her self from the safe comforts of the mattress she stomps carefully into the bathroom with towels and has a hot shower. Lilith settles on her sofa, the throbbing feeling made eating a not so easy task to fulfil. Sipping her coffee she scans the news paper then digs a hand into her trousers to clean them out before washing them, the paper slips out onto the floor that she had found last night. Nimbly opening it a number and a business card are carefully stowed away, blinking then thinking about it she finally recognises that this business card belonged to her own work place. Lilith sits in her chair staring at it with wonder then changing to look at the second number, should she dare call it? Fumbling her cell phone she lightly clicks it in and stares at it ,'call'. taking it to her ear she waits not expecting someone to really answer, jumping out of her skin when someone speaks;

"Kakuzu Kane speaking" the voice almost booms down the phone sending a shot of fear down her spine, without truly thinking Lilith yelps and hangs up the phone call without a second to spare. Regret smacks her right in the stomach followed by her thundering head ache seconds later when she realizes what she had just done. All day and even at work she thinks about the phone call, that voice playing over and over in her mind; each and every time it would send uninvited head aches into her.

"Miss Nokomis! stay focused you've been stapling that same piece of paper for ages now!" her boss bluntly points out rather amused at the sight of waking her up from the invisible daze, a soft curse leaves her lips as she starts trying to deprive the paper of the unnecessary staples. In the break lounge the brunette sips the sweet nectar of black coffee and stares out a window made entirely of glass, out onto the large business blocks surrounding her before hearing some of the workers whispering about the head of finance and insurance coming to discuss, no doubt it was going to be trouble for their business if an actual official was here to investigate.

Scanning pages for the department she can over hear voices close by, it wasn't hard to guess that it was probably the official's big 'welcoming' comity all sucking up to him; what a joke in her opinion.  
"ah there's she is, Miss Nokomis! Come here please" the boss yells as Lilith groans quietly then tries her best to smile before walking over, a short bow and a hand shake with the official seems to keep him at bay but she didn't really give any second thoughts towards it until that certain name sapped the life out of her.  
"Mr Kane, this is Lilith Nokomis. Our brightest manager and sectary when it comes to money that we have had in some time" her eyes look to the tall man wearing the strangest of head dress and cloth mask, but his suit looked very expensive, suck up number one of three by her standards was the 'our best' in short term.  
"and this is Michael Jabez our head of the insurance and money management, of course my son is the finest in the business" the father proudly states putting a firm hand on his shoulder, suck up number two; give your son the best of title's in front of a highly renowned subject. The third was probably the most stupid of them all.

"May we treat you to coffee sir?" the boss questions waving off Lilith, with a short eye contacted glance with Kakuzu she tries her best to 'smile' and bow before walking away; she never knew why but she truly hated having to either suck up or be part of a 'servant' act with anyone. Especially when all the hard work you have done and all the endless nights spent filing work away is credited to the bosses useless son, someone who just expects to be spoon fed everything.

Grumbling rather loudly the office workers back down at the sight of a rather fumigated Lilith storming the isles, blocks and cubicles with a tray and smacking the pages down into the In or Out boxes. It wasn't hard for them to tell she had found something to make her self annoyed, finding the elevator in the maze of tall boards she stands staring at the mirror inside.  
Unknown to her she had completely blocked out so much of everything around her that she hadn't noticed the elevator had stopped to let someone in, to be perfectly honest Lilith didn't give two shakes of a stick at that point in time. If she would regret the person's presence then fair enough.

"going up?" the voice questions momentarily, Lilith only nods and grips the pole tighter making her nails scrape its fine golden and silver polish. At the very top of the high rise buildings she gets out without looking back and tares down the hallway almost knocking a few securities off of their feet until being snatched by a feminine hand making her stop sharply and glint until it softens.

"Lilith-san? What are you doing this far up?" Konan blinks peering at her curiously then looking at her tense body, a sigh escapes as she leads the brunette to a quiet area of the blocks to talk.  
"what happened this time? Its -almost- impossible to get you fired up like this…did someone steal a penny from you?" the blue haired woman jokes with a smile that only slightly unhinges the still angry Lilith, she shakes her head then sips the water, taking a tablet from her pocket.  
"it's nothing, honest…I just have a migraine from last night" Lilith groans clutching her head and looking at her feet for a moment, Konan mumbles while shaking her head before a small ring is heard close by.  
"I have to go, my boss is calling me. Hope your 'migraine' goes away" she sarcastically points out before walking away leaving her alone on the soft leather coach, an empty sigh leaves her mouth.  
"why did I come up here anyway…" Lilith mumbles gently while rising her head to look about then blink, shock elbows her in the side; her meeting, she was going to be late!

Charging down the corridor she ducks and twists at corners and passing people before opening a door and stopping to look around, empty but not for long as everyone started to pile in.  
"good you're on time as usual Miss Nokomis" her boss chants with a grin but Lilith's eyes secretly roll in the back of her mind as she settles down on a chair and a laptop is snatched out from her fine black leather bag. Someone knocks and all heads turn but her own while she still yanks and pulls at wires.  
"ah Mr Kane, come in and sit down please" her bosses son, Michael, says while bowing, a chair next to her shifts even though Lilith knew he had taken a seat next to her she tries to ignore him.  
"have there been any problems for this month?" Lilith looks up without her paper work, all eyes were on her while she takes a breath and puts up a power point.

"as you can see our settlements…here. They are at the best they have been in years, although this is great we have a small problem with the electricity down in the security basement. Also there have been crates disappearing from the docking area, I have sent people to check up on this however" Lilith clicks a couple charts and tables before bringing up the next of her talk.

"I suggest we place a finer line between the times and acquired access for our staff when going into these rooms, things have been acting up and it may become a problem for us" after that she looks to her boss before pulling out the wiring and taking it away, Lilith leans back in her chair taking a short breath then looking at the next to take the stage; only really half listening.

"and on a final settlement Michael Jabez will be moving up to the next floor as head of insurance and pay dock" the son grins were as Lilith almost chokes on air at the statement and stares at them shaking hands, Michael smirks deviously then glances at the brunette with space for a handshake. Regrettably she holds her hand out and shakes his own for only a second before everyone settles back into their seats so that he can carry on.

"Lilith Nokomis will be his new sectary as well, if you follow us we will show you the new block after our meeting" he finally states sitting back down, half hearted claps are given; she was their best employee on the floor apparently by majority vote. Lilith could feel every blood cell in her head slowly rising and getting ready to burst if it weren't for the fact that she had to keep calm, especially in front of a head boss like Kakuzu and now Michael.

Looking at her new desk empty and ready to be equipped the Latina stands blankly with hardly any emotion, someone was sneaking closer; not that she cared much.  
"oi bitch!!" the voice booms almost knocking the woman off her feet, Lilith scowls as Hidan hands raised ready to protect himself for her being about ready to beat him from an inch of his life but restrain because he would probably enjoy every minute of it and the last thing she needed was to be seen being aggressive.

"what the fuck are you doing up here?…new desk?" the albino gasps sarcastically getting onto its shiny wooden surface and glancing about, his eyebrows furrow for a moment.  
"this used to be my desk you know, me and my boss, Kakuzu Kane. Got fucking moved to a bigger ass room!" he grins widely before jumping off and grabbing at her wrist energetically.

"c'mon bitch face! I'll show you the coffee room" running off he sticks his head back out "hurry the fuck up!" he shouts loudly while the woman follows casually towards where he had walked off to, inside other people were already drinking but she didn't feel that awkward since Lilith had known most of them for some time now. Tobi as usual took one look at her and came running with arms wide, naturally she stepped to one side and watched him tumble out the open door.  
"ohm what's this! Guard dog in our coffee room? So the rumour was true!" Kisame grins with his pearly white teeth that would normally scare someone witless, Lilith leans up against the wall and sighs gently before looking around at a blonde who she didn't really recognise.

"ah I can see through those eyes! Lilith, this is Deidara Ino…I guess you kind of know everyone else" the man chuckles as Deidara grins with azure blue eyes and gives a short wave before going back to his small project which consisted of perfecting a small clay model for what ever he was organizing.  
"you wont need to learn about anyone else to be honest, only the sectaries come in here. Our bosses go else where for their drinks and such" the strangely blue toned man smiles again but Lilith smiles back calmly as she was used to his skin disorder and always did think he suited it. Tobi was the one eyed moron of the management whom finally bounces back up and tries to hug her again only to land face first on to a chair, Lilith sighs gently before peering about the dull room.

"you guys don't really clean do you?" her hand points while her voice stays at a plain monotone looking at an old Chinese take out box, the same masochist steps closer then yells in her ear again.  
"what's the fucking point? The cleaners will do it for us bitch!" Lilith's ears ring as she gives the annoying albino a quick punch in the arm, even harder the second time when he groans at the hit.

Kisame shakes his head watching Hidan enjoying every minute of being punched brutally by the seemingly weak woman, but you didn't know how powerful she truly was unless you where the unfortunate few to be smacked. Eventually the brunette becomes tiered of hitting him and sits down for a rest, the albino grins wildly looking to be hit again but gives up when he see's her pulling out another tube of pills then getting water from the tumbler.

"you shouldn't take so many pills, you'll be sick" Tobi warns sitting next to her with puppy dog eye, Lilith looks at him ignoring the statement and swallowing them while capping the bottle.  
"you wouldn't like me off them, I promise" Lilith proclaims at the man who this time pounces then lands face first where she was once sitting, swiftly her hand grabs the door.  
"well I need to set up my desk, I will see you all later" Lilith states before walking down the hallway and back to her room, it didn't take too long before it looked slightly like a desk.  
"your desk is so bare, you should buy more things" Michael strides in with almost three boxes full of things he probably didn't even need, blowing air out her nose Lilith helps him to unpack while looking at things she pulls out of the box with a raised eyebrow.

'what in Kami-sama's name would he need with a nodding dog?' Lilith calmly murmurs in her mind while putting it on the window sill and finally escaping his grasp fast enough to look around the office further, opening a door it leads to another room in which she curiously enters. Turning around to the sound of footsteps no one is there, more footsteps scuffle until she had almost screamed if it wasn't for a hand grabbing her mouth. Tobi had just pounced her from behind a large desk and was slowly dragging her behind it again with him, struggling frantically the man puts a single finger to his lips before shoving her right under the large desk and standing up; someone had entered very loudly.

"Tobi-san, have you seen my stapler?!" a voice booms angrily almost making the heavy oak table bounce, Tobi had perhaps saved her from a very angry beast in place of him self.  
"Tobi hasn't seen it, sir. Perhaps you left it in the lounge, Tobi saw you with it before you went into there" he rather happily states not even shaken by the loud voice and slamming of a door before he ducks back down and lets the stow away out from under the desk.  
"Sorry Tobi needed to hide you from my boss, you need to go back into your own room. Quickly before he comes back!" Tobi childishly yelps pushing her out of the side door then shutting it behind her, Lilith steps back from the door before jumping out of her skin again.

"Hidan-san! Don't give me a fright like that, it feels like everyone has been trying to give me a heart attack all day" she grumbles clutching the arch of her nose and taking a much needed breath while blinking then looks at the albino in question.  
"Hidan-san what are you doing in Michael's room?" Hidan rolls his eyes and snorts before pointing behind him self with his thumb at Kakuzu sitting silently watching in a corner.

"you mean 'what am I doing in your room' you went through the wrong fucking door" Hidan snorts again while Lilith crosses her arms as if trying to protect her self.  
"Tobi pushed me through this door, I swear its like a maze up here…a more complicated maze anyway!" Lilith grumbles before peering round for a way out of the room, no door but the one she had just been thrown from was in sight but as Tobi said - she couldn't go back that way.  
"is there another door out of here, apart from the one I was just thrown out from?" Lilith tries to ask politely but it was hard not to attempt to sock Hidan right in the eye with his attitude problem.

The albino shrugs then looks to his boss in the corner still watching silently without much visible emotion, Lilith gives the usual fake smile at him but only results in him turning away from her.  
"guess I'm trapped here…" Lilith begins with a short sigh before looking around with a furrowed face, eyes scan back to the questioning Hidan.  
"thought your room was 'bigger' seems smaller than your old one?" Hidan rubs the back of his finely combed slick hair then rolls his eyes with a 'thh' sound from his lips.  
"it was until -someone- decided to take a fit and wreck the room we were in, we're in here until its fixed" Hidan points 'secretly' to Kakuzu who notices and rolls his eyes trying to ignore him.

~~all the riches, baby, wont mean anything. We climbed from the bottom to the top…~~ begins to tune out while Lilith pulls out a small black pager that flashes a red light.  
"my new pager tune…thought it would be appropriate for this sort of thing, nice isn't it? looks like Michael wants coffee…guess I'll have to brave the boss next door, bye Hidan-san" Lilith goes to the door then turns and bows slowly to Kakuzu.  
"have a good afternoon Sir" she softly states again then backs up into the next room, shutting the door behind her; Tobi tries to slam her but misses as she jolts across to the other side and through the door, bowing at the boss she didn't take much time to look at before leaving.  
"coffee right?" Lilith questions but he only grips his hair looking at all the papers, she shakes her head and goes outside into the corridor. Another late night at work for her she supposed.

After getting the coffee for Michael she rests at her desk typing with great speed through her work setting out the numbers and equations for this months pay, with every paper set down it disappears almost instantly into the out box. Lilith's boss comes through and looks at her working quietly with the sound of typing echoing in rhythm, turning he leaves for another meeting, Tobi comes in as bouncy as ever with a grin and stops in front of her desk looking rather excited.

"Tobi needs help" he yelps unnecessarily dragging her from the desk as she grabs a small compact computer and USB port, bounding into the other room Tobi disappears into the darkness followed slowly by Lilith. Seeing Tobi again and peering about the rather misted room she slowly steps to Tobi questioningly, her hand moving at lightening speed against the touch pad while she looks away from the devise masterly.

"what's wrong?" she asks in a bored tone looking the astringed man flapping with arms like a bird in flight at his desk, Lilith glances around until he stops flapping like a bird and then just stares at the laptop until a large bang and smoke is seen bursting from the device.  
"w…what did you…do?" Lilith stares in awe walking over and looking at the now cracked computer screen, Tobi whimpers and shrugs. "hhh…" she sighs typing down the new expense of buying another computer, she looks about the room then twitches an eyebrow at the mess.

"Tobi-san clean the room will you…" Lilith murmurs stepping out and then finding the coffee room wrecked by Kisame, twitching she backs up and lets the door shut; her thumb moving faster against the pad as she strides down the corridor to her own room. Grabbing her mouth she bites her palm fast at the sight of her desk wrecked and scattered everywhere, Hidan on one side and a very angry blonde Deidara on the other.

Both stop still along with Kakuzu and Michael to the dreaded sight of Lilith standing and emotionlessly glancing in silence, thumb smacking the pad so fast and heavily that if it was feared that if it was in-fact alive there would have been broken bones and bruises now. Cowering they duck further behind the desk; if both bosses had knew of her rage they to would have ran for the hills but instead stood watching the woman emotionlessly step closer to her once clear and fixed desk.

"….." Lilith looks down on them with a clenched fist, Hidan laughs nervously stepping to the 'safety' of her boss followed by Deidara.  
"_get out" _she asks silently stepping inch's from them then looking one last time at her desk, eyes seeming innocent but only attempt to mask the horror's within.  
"Get. Out." Hidan runs frantically followed by Deidara who wasn't going to stay and hear it a third time, they disappear when her eyes jolt back to both bosses.

"ah…well I think we should be getting back to that meeting. Follow me Mr Kane Sir" Michael rushes feeling a rather strange emotion looking into her eyes, Kakuzu on the other hand stands staring full force and silently without moving into the eyes of the short woman, either frozen in fear or hypnotised by the lightening brown eyes that tinge an elusive moss green from time to time.  
"Sir?….Sir!" Michael shouts from his open room eventually waking the man up and bringing him to relapsing his current situation, he only nods for a moment before leaving to the next room.

Now alone in her silence and thoughts Lilith breaths in then out deeply as if suffocated of oxygen, bending and picking up the papers she looks at her room wrecked from head to toe. Only in complete silence does she clean and fix her desk, looking to the laptop it is turned off; her eyes spark in horror as she tries to turn it on. Dead. Lilith's head hit's the desk and long nails dig into the wooden flesh with eyes closed, a door opens as feet steps scuffle, then stop in their tracks.

"Lilith-san you okay?" a voice questions only to be replied by a groan, sitting up Lilith sighs and looks at Konan and Kisame blinking at her.  
"my laptop's died and all my work was on it. Fair enough my info isn't gone but that's more money to add to the costs…" she mumbles clicking a few buttons broadly then looking back up questioningly at the intruders.

"why are you in here anyway?" she asks as they smile then step closer to speak without having to raise their voices any longer.  
"just thought we would tell you we're having drinks with the bosses at the usual pub on Saturday, and you're coming with us. you'll need to learn about them soon enough" Konan smugly states as both begin to leave but stop at the door.  
"we expect you to be there, if you don't the bosses wont be happy. You wont want that, trust us" Kisame shuts the door behind him leaving her in her own mind again, the groan emitted becomes louder as her head it placed back to its rightful place on the desk; what a day, 'everyone wants me to have a heart attack' Lilith inwardly screech's.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the car park Lilith steps casually into the usual pub and takes a seat instantly at the bar, Kakashi semi skips over with a casual smile then looks at her with a tilted head.  
"rough day at work?" the brunette nods leaning on an elbow and pointing upwards to the top shelf where the strongest of the alcohol sits astray.  
"you're in luck this is just in, its really strong so I wont give you too much" he grins only to snap back when its taken from him and pressed to her lips then knocked back, swigging it madly Lilith wipes her bottom lip with her thumb delicately then stares forwards giving the now empty bottle back.

"dammed woman, you just drank an entire bottle! You'll be staggering around all week" he moans putting a hand on his face and rubbing the temples in irritancy, Lilith only grumbles in response.  
"I can hold my water, don't place me with the other light drinkers in this bar" she mumbles leaning forwards looking half asleep and then yawning softly, the bartender stares in awe.  
"you know that's kind of cute, you get all sleepy when you're drunk. I bet your a big teddy when you're like this as well!" he teases watching her pull the hair band from her neatly set hair and letting it unravel, Lilith rolls her eyes and looks at him with a sleepy Uke face.

"who in their right mind would want to hug Me?" Lilith sarcastically laughs flapping her hand softly, shaking his head he only grins deviously.  
"I'm sure there are a lot of guys who would love to give you a cuddle! If you weren't such a scrooge for affection anyway, when's the last time you wore a skirt and acted Your Age!" he lifts his hands up to the roof shrugging in an American style then waiting for a reply.  
"I may be only be 20 but I am a full time business woman, I can't go gallivanting in little but nothing" Lilith mutters looking at other girls around the room then at her own legs.

"besides…like anyone wants to see anything under these clothes" she whispers quietly tapping a few nails onto the glass bar that glows a tinged pink and looking about her self at them all kissing.  
"I bet you have a lovely body under there, c'mon for your birthday night be outrages and wear a knee length skirt and a low cut top! It wouldn't hurt on your 21st birthday right??" Lilith looks up at him with widening eyes then points madly.  
"you…how did you know that?!" Lilith was now blushing madly from being intoxicated.

"about your body or your birthday?" he teases with a grin as her blushing face fires up further, her head shifts and she cups her lips and looks down as if the ground was now much more interesting.  
"my birthday stupid…" the bartender blinks then laughs loudly gripping his stomach as he goes.

"you really are a big teddy when you're drunk! You're a school girl in a grown woman's body, really" he cringes being thumped lightly on the shoulder by Lilith before watching her fall asleep on the bar cloth, his eyes rolls while looking to see someone approach the bar quietly.  
"I doubt Lilith will be driving home tonight, want me to take her home?" he questions shaking his car keys, the bartender prods Lilith to find her in a deep coma like sleep before sighing.  
"sure but have her call me when she gets home" lifting her up onto one shoulder he starts to walk off looking at her with a raised brow, she didn't smell that strongly of alcohol but that could just have been the perfume.

Not actually knowing where she lived he just brought her back to his own apartment and plonked Lilith on a large leather sofa with a blanket, however much later that night her sheepish brown eyes open slightly to look around stinging at the light source then opening wider when she realises this wasn't where she had fallen asleep in the first place.  
"you're awake so soon? Relax you're not in any danger" a voice mumbles but she is unsure if it were sarcasm in their voice, she sits up onto her elbows to see a desk and instantly she recognises who it is, Kakuzu sat with his computer not bothering to move to look at her even once. Lilith stares at the back of Kakuzu's head for a good 3 minutes in silence earning a strange sigh from the woman's direction.

"did you redress me into PJ's?" she asks looking alarmingly at the fine silk garments now in place of her office clothes, Kakuzu turns with a look that couldn't be described.  
"you redressed your self then took roost on my bed in stead of the sofa, where I put you in the first place" Kakuzu rolls his eyes turning back on his swivel chair, Lilith rubs her arms and smiles softly.  
"sorry…" she softly replies looking down to the bed covers as the sound of a chair seems to swivel again followed by foot steps that pace to the bed and stop.

"about?" Kakuzu holds out a mug before wondering to the other side of the room to get a coffee filterer, Lilith sips from the cup silently for a moment before humming at the bitter taste.  
"I must have been a hassle, falling sleep in a bar…" she grumbles thumping her head clumsily missing, seeming to still be slightly intoxicated by the drink she had taken. Kakuzu shrugs it off sitting back down at his desk to work again, Lilith yawns behind her mug drinking more.

"can I ask you a question? Why did Hidan and Deidara wreck my desk" the bosses typing slows down then stops while he thinks carefully of how to put the incident lightly.  
"they were fighting when we came out…" he carefully replies looking to her staring blankly at the wall across the room, only nodding gently does she look at him again; eyes hitting direct contact with his own making the same strange feeling in his stomach from before stir.  
"this place must cost you a lot of money…" Lilith murmurs looking around then at the PJ's she is wearing again, rubbing the material between her fingers prints.

"mind you…you're a boss, you get almost triple of anything we ever get…" she murmurs sipping the hot coffee, pure black with nothing else in the mixture; simply beautiful in her mind. How he knew her favourite was something she didn't dare ask about.  
"mm, this is good coffee…" Lilith sighs putting the empty mug on her lap then crawling slightly closer to where Kakuzu sits, nosily she peeks over his shoulder then points softly.  
"you need to carry the 6" she mumbles as the boss twists his head and looks at her for a moment, she only shrugs then looks about the room again absently minded of anything.

Kakuzu leans backwards mumbling a foreign language too quiet for Lilith to decipher, he had noticed the woman staring and he turns completely to look at her with a questioning look.  
"you always wear that mask, you're not a germ freak are you?" Lilith asks out of the blue with a curious stare looking him up and down, the emerald eyed man only mumbles looking away again. Lilith glances in his direction at the mirror and gives another feign smile making the man more irritated.  
"you always wear that smile, you're not a emotion actor are you?" Kakuzu raises an eyebrow and the smile on her face disappears, eyes averting back down to her nails. Silently they sit until a rather loud growl averts their attention as he turns to Lilith who looks around the room instead, shifting when the growl is heard louder than before.

"you have a dog?" she asks in a childish manner that Kakuzu couldn't help but laugh softly about.  
"I believe that is your stomach" she looks at him in confusion then down to her stomach.  
"really? Ah, heh, I suppose I'll get dressed and go get something" Lilith mumbles shifting off the bed but is blocked by the tall man's arm, her deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes look up at him.  
"I'll cook you something to eat…" he slowly begins leaving the room then coming back moments later to peer at Lilith sitting on the edge of the bed staring blankly into deep space.  
"you can follow me you know?" Kakuzu mumbles as Lilith blinks then slips off the bed and steps outside, her eyes widening in amazement at the size of the house.

"whoa this place is…big" the soft padding of her feet emit through the long corridor as Lilith finds where the man had disappeared to and stands watching casually at him stirring something in a pot, Kakuzu points to a knife and chopping board close at hand.  
"at least be helpful and cut those" he speaks ignoring the possible attitude but he knew she was probably used to it after having to put up with Hidan, aiming in a quick slash she cuts along the vegetable swiftly.

"impressive…anything you're not as fast with?" Kakuzu watches her skim the chopping board and then slide them into a small bowl.  
"yeah, running in high heels" she states softly earning a chuckle from the miser, it was interesting to him to how friendly she was away from too many people, should he take the plunge?  
"you don't still have that number from the bar?" he asks with a single eyebrow up looking to the woman blinking in thought then nodding, easy enough he thought simply.  
"did you call me later then hang up?" Lilith slows her cutting down to gentle strokes looking away, Kakuzu leans closer to her waiting for an answer.

"yeah…but I only hung up because your loud voice made my head ache worse…" pausing she blinks at her honesty around him then murmurs softly under her breath, not even noticing Kakuzu inch's from her side now.  
Lilith turns her head then shifts slightly when the tip of her nose touches his chest, grinning secretly from behind the mask while taking the cut food and putting them in the pot.

"it'll be ready in about 15 minutes…" he trails off looking at the PJ's she is wearing that fitted her snugly, something new was on her mind making her daydream off into space again.  
"I'm guessing you are married?" she finally asks looking at a picture perched upon a table with Kakuzu, a woman and a small girl who had the bosses eyes and tanned skin but her mothers blondish-red hair while sitting quietly on the sofa, Kakuzu shakes his head mumbling at the photo.

"used to, we separated a couple years ago.." with that Lilith bows her head down almost hitting it off the table if it weren't for her lap and does this several times.  
"I'm sorry" Lilith squirms with eyes closed shut waiting for any sort of angry reply but only gets an amused laugh, pulling her head up she looks at the man sniggering into his palm then looking at her and laughing again.

"I've never met someone who acts so composed in work then like a little girl out--" the miser begins before having a pillow thrown at his head from across the room, smirking behind his mask when she gives him a childish noise and crosses her arms across her chest and mumbles. For someone he hardly knew she seemed rather cute when she looked some where in-between angry and embarrassed, the way Lilith ate was also endearing as he snuck small glances over to her sniffing every spoon full then slowly nibbling it like a sort of cautious field mouse.

"this is good…I need to steal the recipe" she jokes secretly trying to conceal that she was literary sucking on the tip of the spoon to try get ever last drop of the substance, even the small sounds of enjoyment from her was sweet. This of course was what made Kakuzu uncomfortable, she seemed so dangerous and icily at work or in the bar rather like a bee concealed in a pretty flower but when she was on her own or in smaller company she was actually innocent and childlike.  
"something wrong? You've been staring at me blankly for some time now" she questions breaking the silence and his train of thought, eyes darting away realising he really had been staring and now he needed to think of something fast to change the subject.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem rather young for someone to end up on the top floor…" he enquires in an attempt to change her own train of thoughts and it seemed to work as she looks away. "20 was it? I remember my 21st…" Kakuzu mumbles trying to forget the amount of drink he had been given and had chugged down until he couldn't even get up without help from his just as drunk friends then the amount of money he spent on that night for the taxi, hotel and drink.

"knowing my friend's they'll be giving me their 'make over' and 'special holiday' pass" Lilith smiles eating more of the food still sniffing it as if it where the first spoon full of the bowl.  
"make over?" he questions as Lilith remembers Kakuzu wouldn't know anything about it.  
"they'll shove me into clothes and make up then attempt to pump me full of alcohol" Lilith states as if it were a normal every night occurrence from her, which it would have been if she was like any of her friends.  
"for a 20 year old you sure don't act like one" Kakuzu mentions while her perpetual brown eyes shift about the room trying to fix them selves onto something, anything but the man across the room watching her in amusement.

"feels really weird…I haven't been in PJ's in another persons house in years…let alone ate with another person" she muses looking around feeling and looking out of place in this large expensive house, Kakuzu seemed used to bringing people over and seeing them so nervous but Lilith's was a strange fix between being nervous but also as if used to expensive surroundings but only shy.

"ever lived with someone before?" Kakuzu tries to break the moments silence again, Lilith staring at her knee's to her self about it then replying in a gentle voice.  
"no…I've never had a relationship…" Kakuzu raises his eyebrow looking at the rather successful woman questioning something now.  
"you've never been to college or university?" Lilith blinks at him putting the now empty bowl down on the table with the chopsticks neatly placed in a posh manner, again strange for a 20 year old high school drop out in Kakuzu's opinion.

"ah, no I'm still in university. I've been through college already" the miser seems rather surprised and now even more curious than before about her.  
"how do you balance a full time job and university?" for some reason he finds him self shifting on the single leather chair while Lilith shrugs gently.  
"I manage…what's it like being a boss anyway?" Lilith has her turn to ask questions this time, Kakuzu rubs the bridge of his nose at the thought.  
"stressing" he plainly replies watching Lilith shuffle back slowly while hooking her legs up against the edge of the sofa but keeping her toes on the ground.

After another few minutes of silence Lilith eventually speaks again after a gentle yawn. "so I'm guessing you're not in any kind of relationship?" Lilith murmurs as he shakes his head, again that awkward atmosphere stalked the room looking for its prey.

"no, can never get away from them doing the entire 'you never have time for me' act" the miser bluntly states as if every relationship were the same.  
"my friends tell me I need a relationship and to lay back, its always 'work this, work that, money hog, loner'." Lilith mimics a strange voice apparently attempting to pretend to be one of her friends only ending up in a strange mix that sounded more like a pubescent male teenager on helium.

"to be honest if I don't work, I don't know where I stand…its either I work or study. My socialising attempts are always in vain" the brunette murmurs seeming to slowly replace her chat to Kakuzu with talking to her self.  
"what about eating and sleeping?" he attempts to joke getting an almost mistaken for nothing smile from Lilith which in his eyes was an achievement, he wasn't normally someone who tried to tell jokes because they only ever seemed funny in his eyes.

"well I eat when I can…" she rolls her eyes mumbling before more silence, the clock ticking in the background while Lilith mentally words out 'soooo' and that Kakuzu seems to reply to mentally. Gulping softly when he suddenly gets up and moves closer, the miser drops a blanket onto her then staring at Lilith who had suddenly began peering at him with a rather distressed and confused expression.

"I'm going to bed unless you want to follow me to my bed" he jokes as she wraps the blanket around her torso and elbows and snuggles into it, then blinking again confused.  
"are you sure its okay for me to sleep here? I mean if it's a hassle I can get dressed and leave" Lilith allowedly states calmly as Kakuzu blinks and stares quietly, a small smile trailing his lips. She really was strange compared to any other person he has met, the silence becoming a steady and apparently awkward thing in-between them.  
"its fine but try not to make a mess" the miser replies eventually walking away and putting the living room light out, after a short sigh she snuggles down onto the comfy couch letting her long brunette hair flow out in any way it likes, It didn't take long for calm and deep sleep to take over.

Sunlight shown through the curtains hitting the sleeping misers face, the alarm goes off only moments later to his disgruntled unhappiness. His eyes slowly opening to look around while his hand absently hit's the alarm to stop if from screaming again, the smell of freshly brewed coffee takes his interest as everything from last night dawns on him into getting up just that little bit quicker.

Expecting to see Lilith he finds the sofa empty and everything she had used from last night neatly folded on the edge of it and in the kitchen near the coffee machine is a neatly written note, in the machine is coffee hot and ready to be consumed. Taking the beverage in one hand and the letter in another he reads the note and sips the coffee, a better taste to it than usual.

~ Mr Kane, have left at 4am to get to work early. Thank you for letting me use the sofa last night, in return I have cleaned and folded away the clothing and have set the coffee to go off 5 minutes after your set alarm. Have used your shower but have cleaned up after self and have replenished holder with fresh towels, have a good day at work.

P.S; Washed the dishes and have left them on the drying rack for you to store.

Sincerely Lilith Nokomis ~


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu sips his coffee again and rests the letter back down on the table before going to the shower, it looked untouched then he blinks going back to the letter. Something was written on the back but had been scribbled out, it took him a few minutes to decode it however. ~ you look good without the mask, I don---- ~ the rest in which had been left and the words written attacked numerously by the black ink pen, Kakuzu chuckles pressing his finger tips to the stitches on his cheeks ending at the corners where his lips are, lightly pondering silently to him self.

At the office everyone runs around frantically in every apartment except for the bosses area which seems calm if you ignored the shouting and fighting between some secretaries but they are silenced by an up held force in which was Lilith's booming voice. Everyone in the fish bowl rooms jump and peer around at the scowling demon on the phone to a down stair employee by the name of Kabuto, a satisfied chuckle coming from her lips when he hangs up on her in terror and sips her water.

"what's got your fucking panties in a twist?" the albino questions staring at her in awe while Lilith blinks then lets her emotion drain away as usual, she blankly stares at him broadly.  
"hangovers, I don't like them" she pouts unhappily preening back her brunette hair so its neat again, Hidan mumbles something about never giving her drink then goes back to his own business.  
"we have a board meeting for everyone on this floor today" Konan mentions as Lilith nods and stalks off back to her desk to start thrashing her spare laptop with numbers and codes. Michael coming half way through the day with a messy folder storming right past her and into his room while she rolls her eyes, the slamming of the keys taking over the silence in her spacious area. The door open's as a new face peers in, stonily ignoring the receptionist he goes into the office murmurs then walks back out again.

Stopping to glace while sorting out his long black pony tail and collar, Lilith continuing her work unaffected until the annoyance gives a short cough making her look up from the laptop screen to the man she recognised as Itachi Uchiha with surprise.  
"hmm? The weasel still works here?" she meant to only mumble it but it came out louder than she would have liked "I thought you moved Itachi-san" the girl glances mockingly towards him but he only stares emotionlessly until both are locked in an ice cold staring contest.  
"Mr Uchiha sir, there is a…" Kisame steps in slowly becoming silent at the icy atmosphere between them, the bosses hard glare changing to the blue toned man with a questioning look.

"hmm? You're a Boss??" Lilith emotionlessly enquires making him irritated which doesn't help the atmosphere lighten any less. "looks like I can't call you weasel-kun anymore" she mumbles glancing from him to the frozen Kisame then back to the death glare Itachi throws, her expression and tone remain unchanged and just rolls her eyes towards him. "if that's all then have a good morning, Mr Uchiha. Give your brother my wishes" Lilith smiles going back to her much more interesting laptop, she could feel the annoyed scowls attempting to burn holes in her scalp and table to no success before he gives his usual 'hn' and leaves nearly having to drag his paralyzed assistant with him. Kisame rushes to the smaller assistant in the coffee lounge with a confused and demanding stare.

"why did you talk like that to a boss? Do you want fired?" his voice nipped with worry at the same time as anger, Konan and Deidara curiously listen in from the coffee machine.  
"I worked with him some time ago" she shrugs taking her cappuccino and purring at the frothing before taking perch on the leather seat, the blue assistant still doesn't seem happy.  
"you need to be respectful, he might not let you off like that again…" he mumbles sitting down next to her, Lilith glances at the unconscious worry from Kisame before it fades again when Tobi and Hidan come in chasing each other around.  
"stop fighting" she murmurs at them as Tobi pounces her but she jumps out of the way grabbing her bag in the swift motion, turning to watch most of them walking to the door.  
"where you off to?" she questions while they shrugs and looks out a small window.  
"feel like going on the roof since its nice and sunny today" Konan states pulling the fine handle to the coffee room open while the brunette nods before Tobi grabs her hand and pulls.  
"come with us!" he giggles and after some perfuse pulling and pushing they finally get to the roof where the run parches the roof top lightly, the bosses all sat to one end while they perch at the other.

Tobi skips out while the pale woman steps out and glances round and then at the top of the other offices, she sits on one of the fenced edges and watches everything going on below curiously until she hears Hidan going through her bag and pouting at all the things he finds. "Hidan-san…what are you doing in my bag" she enquires as the albino just grins and starts messing with her calculator.  
"calm down bitch, just wanted to see if you brought some sushi with you" he smirks watching her sigh.

"like I would share my sushi with you" Lilith points out bluntly making the albino slump onto his back and stare into space. "besides…I don't hide sushi in my bag…its like waving my wallet around in the middle of a shopping mall and shouting 'steal it'…" she mumbles waving a small red container out in front of him, pouncing she pulls it away making him fall flat on his face. Tobi has his own go and falls on Hidan while she hops back into Kisame as he restrains Lilith long enough for them try snatch the box.

"got it!" Tobi squeaks running away while being chased leaving the brunette standing and watching, her face dims slightly as Konan laughs at this.  
"you're cruel, Bull Dog" Kisame grins watching her pull out a second container and starting to eat the contents, Hidan and Tobi were in the midst's of a tussle over the container at the small rise where the door was built in.

By the time she finished her lunch and neatly packing it away both had stormed over with demanding faces.  
"alright bitch! How the fuck do I open this?" Hidan growls while she stands up and takes it to scan it.  
"say it nicely" Hidan's lavender eyes shift to look at the group staring in awe.  
"please, fuck face!" he snaps loudly as she just shakes her head.  
"without swearing" Lilith raises her brow while Hidan growls like a young puppy who had just been castrated.  
"…" Hidan looks at the bosses who seemed to have been watching as well then at the small woman in front of him.  
"well?" she pops open the lid and waves the food in his face while eating part of the rice cakes.  
"…Please…m'am?" he gulps back and whispers as everyone becomes wide eyed  
"good boy!" she states as if to an obedient pet "here" Hidan snatches it and runs away to a corner to eat it happily. "he looks like golem now" she points at him while glancing at the shocked group.  
"where are you when we need someone to teach Hidan manners? He even called you m'am! Un!" Deidara gasps with awe while she rolls her shoulders back and sits back down on the wall.

Lilith stares straight ahead in a daze until the sun is blocked out by Michael, her head angles up at him before she stands up. "Hi, Lilith-san…can I speak to you…over here" he murmurs striding away from the group with her glancing suspiciously but starts her way behind him.  
"if its about the payment docks I have them done and filed for 4 months ahead…" she raises her eyebrow before he shakes his head and smiles nervously.  
"I was playing a card game last night with the guys…" Lilith's eyes turn to slits as the atmosphere becomes like ice, she didn't care about the closeness of the other bosses when the words 'card game' was spoken so nervously.

"what did you do, This time.." she sighs watching him shift from one foot to the other nervously, the sweat running down his brow.  
"well erm I kind of ohm didn'thaveanymoneysoIbetyouonthepileandlostandnowyouhavetoserveeachbossforthenextweekandtheoneleading!" he packs it into one sentences while the brunette's expression stays plain.  
"little slower, Boss-sama. Couldn't hear a word" Michael nervously smiles and backs off further while staring at his feet, the other bosses curiously listening in.

"I didn't have any money so I bet you on the pile and lost and now you have to serve each boss for the next week. Please don't hurt me!" he yelps cowering while she seemed to just stay very still and stare at him whimpering, eyes cold and emotionless like a brick wall. "Lilith…san?" straightening he watches her eyes stay emotionless as her lips part to say something but then shut again.

"well that's all…" he tries to run only to get grabbed by the shoulder and held back by his secretary still trying to keep her self calm.  
"what's in it for me. Exactly?" her voice plays nothing as he turns to smile nervously and think about it.  
"ohm…experience in each sector?" he grins like a frightened rabbit against a fox as her eyebrow arches and she cups her chin.

"well…I could do with something to do. I ran out of work since everything's stocked for four months ahead…any simple damages caused by them can be easily processed…but this. I'm going to have to sweeten the deal because I don't pack mule other peoples jobs because you have a gambling problem" pulling out her palmtop she does a few button clicks and hides it away again.

"I want a 100 Ryu added for each hour I work, and that means 100 Ryu from each boss on each day I work for them" she smiles as he gulps and glances at the other bosses who all have raised brows.  
"ohm…how about-" he's silenced by her as she shakes her head and does a few clicks of her finger bones.  
"in-fact…I replace my offer. I'm confiscating your credit cards and I want to test that new phone you were gloating about for the week I'm working" Michaels eyes widen at this as he shifts on his feet worse than before trying to option out what sounded better, 100 Ryu (every boss which they clearly wouldn't accept) or trusting Lilith with his credit card and brand new phone, perhaps he could trick her some how.

"how about 100 Ryu bonus for three weeks and you let me keep my credit card and new phone…" he smiles trying to seem professional, gulping when Lilith blinks at him and does a few sums in her head.  
"300 Ryu and you have your self a deal" she replies as he does his own calculations and scowls.  
"but that's too much!" Lilith rolls her eyes and places out her hand.

"it would seem you have three options, 100 Ryu from each boss, give me your credit card and phone, or 300 for five weeks" Kakuzu raises his brow, she had raised the deal 2 weeks and was now watching him shake hands and sign a deal slip for 5 weeks of 300 Ryu payment and he still looked chuffed with him self.  
Lilith flicks the paper in her hand and stows it away safely while her eyes shift to the bosses. "names, best I can at least speak to you without going blank or being rude" her business side seemed to show at the knowledge she just conned a boss.

"Mr Yarrow" both twins state with black and white hair and golden eyes as she nods and glances at a man with piercing but her eyebrow raised.  
"oh hello Mr Amegakure, long time no see. How's the baby?" she enquires as the carrot top master mind with too many piercing for his own safely who just nods.  
"he's fine" Lilith smiles once more and then turns to glance at Itachi, icy stares are given before she speaks.

"Mr Uchiha…gave your brother my message yet?" they glance between them giving strange looks to both but only her and Itachi knew the jokes behind it, his unnaturally black eyes that tinted red in the sunlight glisten while his black pony tail blows in the wind. He only gives an approved 'hn' making her shrug, her brown eyes are last to scope in on the miser and she does the same fake smile that seemed forced.

"Mr Kane" he speaks as she nods and turns to the red head at the very end looking rather bored.  
"Mr Akasuna" he murmurs uninterested as she just nods and suddenly turns curiously to see a panting head of white and glasses drop at her feet, Kabuto looked like he had ran a marathon.  
"Nokomis-sama! Oro…Orochimaru….needs! Your assistance!" he gasps falling flat on his face while she blinks and pushes him over with her hand while kneeling to stare down at him.

"with what, may I ask?" she enquires as he pants and stares at her brown and green eyes in a daze.  
"he lost count on his records, he doesn't know where anything is…he needs some kind of code" he pants as she rolls her eyes and scribbles down a number.  
"use this, it will unlock the three panels and open the access unit. It will only work once, don't mess it up. I don't need a lock down on sector 3" she smiles as he nods and gets up shakily to run back out the door, she places her hands on her hips giving a dissatisfied sigh.

"what was that about? In Japanese if you please" Michael asks curiously trying to figure out a word of anything they both just said.  
"reason they call me Bull Dog, I'm good with codes and security stuff…I would think ninja was a better nickname but I suppose it isn't…" he blinks and then raises a brow.  
"you sure they don't call you Bull Dog because of your emotions?" his brow raised but she shrugged.  
"if people didn't break my things or bet me in a game, I think I'd be the sweetest thing since sliced bread" she states making the boss smirk at the odd notation.

"still drunk then?" Hidan had finished eating to wander over as Lilith just blinks.  
"am I still being nice?" she enquires as he nods. "I have a funny feeling the higher levels have happy gas floating about, I was as unsocial as a stone before I moved up here" she rolls her eyes un happy with the change.  
"yeah well maybe you'll stop hiding in your office until Jashin knows what time of night and actually come to fucking party at the pub with us" the albino glares then pats her back.

"oh yes, and while I'm at it I can act like my sister and skip round with dresses on and yell 'sleep with me, I'm open!'…" Lilith retorts with a smug undertone while Hidan just shrugs.  
"well, if your offering" her eyebrow twitches as he starts to run when the woman raises her fist about ready to smack him within an inch of his life for the second time within two days, Lilith just about another insult away from livid and on the verge of albino slaughter.

Lilith's bleeper knocks her out of the death rant as she hears the little tune going ~Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient, who work fast-paced. With good breeding and a tiny waist, you'll bring honour to us all ~ Lilith presses the button humming the tune to her self while reading the message before glancing at the men giving her a strange stare.

"it's a catchy song" she shrugs matching Michael roll his eyes. "oh…just perfect…Tobi broke the meeting projector…15 minutes until it starts right?…should be long enough. Bye" Lilith trots off murmuring words of death towards Hidan and the spastic lollypop when she got her hands on them. Everyone piles into the small room around the long brown oak table while Lilith sits next to her own boss messing with her palmtop again, they had been in the meeting for a good hour and a half now talking about problems further down in the office and idea's for company advertising and other things.

"the guys downstairs came up with the publicity idea" said Konan calmly. "for the campaign against the arms trade. He thought we could organise a photo call where we could get people with TV remote controls strapped to their arms. You know, symbolise the need to control arms. Do you think they would go for that?" Lilith sat there wondering how long it would be before the howl of laughter brewing inside of her made its way to her mouth, luckily she held it back by reciting the square route of any random number over and over again.

When she finally tuned back in they'd decided against the idea in case it was seen as promoting the big electronic firms who had some far-from-ethical practices. Michael stood up, not to be formal or authoritative but simply because he was incapable of sitting still while talking. He was the same when he was in the other meetings as well, always pacing around the boardroom, waving his arms about like a bally dancer dipped in acid.

"The good news is our staff has increased, the bad news is attendance at branch meetings continues to fall. We need to find a way of encouraging more people to come to the meetings. Any ideas" he looked at Lilith, expectantly. She hated it when he did that, more so because she hardly spoke a word at all.  
"maybe we could change the time" she said plainly. "make it two o'clock so people can come straight from lunch rather than before" her head shifting to look at the table again in her usual daze, she never truly zoned out though.  
"fair enough…" they all glance about to see who is next to speak, seems Pein wanted to make him self known now.

He stays seated at the very end of the table and stares all the way down to Kakuzu at the very other end who nods for some reason.  
"speaking of new staff increases, we have a new assistant coming to work during the morning hours to replace Joan" Lilith's ears prick up curiously, since when did they lay off poor Joan? She always knew just the amount of milk to leave out to last the day without going sour.

"Nymfadora Immacolata" a pin could have been heard dropping when the foul crunch of a pen being snapped is heard in the direction of Lilith, all eyes move to her as she burns deep holes right into a terrified Tobi who is now quivering.  
"is something wrong, Miss Nokomis?" Kakuzu questions with a raised bow as the ink leaks from the pen all over her hand staining her hand red, it was obvious is wasn't blood however.

"don't happen to know anything about her, do you?" her voice calm but her brown elusive eyes where screeching hatred at poor little lollypop Tobi as he shifts down under the table to try escape the heated snare.  
"only that she was in Paris for a couple years" Lilith takes a deep breath, sighs and blinks. The young secretary does this a few times while crushing the pen in her palm further, Hidan only knew one thing that got her like this and that's when something rung a bell.

"oh…I get it…she's your twin sister!" death glare on full velocity is shot through Hidan's head as he becomes just as paralysed as Tobi, Zet and Su perk up and smirk.  
"twins?" they question looking rather excited at the thought, Konan looks at them and shakes her head as if to warn their curiosity to be a death sentence.  
"if Tobi is hearing correctly, there are TWO Lilith-sans?" Tobi whimpers from under the table as Lilith just turns her eyes to her hand and stares at the ink before moving it over a piece of paper so as not to get it on the table or her clothes. "s-scary" he whimpers going back under the desk again, Hidan just grins further.

"two for the price of one if you ask me" he grins as she glares at him again the glass beside him actually chips slightly, the Jashinist backs up in his seat with a short 'heh'.  
"I'm guessing fights are going to break out…hhh" Pein rubs his forehead but she butts in moments later.  
"no…there will be no problems with this. I just hope she has matured, when does she arrive?" she doesn't dare use her death glare on Pein, she wasn't afraid of him it was just he never deserved the ice.

"that's why we were throwing that party, to get to know her" Konan sighs and scowls at Kakuzu and Pein. "I was going to tell you privately. But I seems it's a bit too late for that now" Kisame had been rather confused by something and finally spoke from across the room.  
"Lilith-san…does that mean your real name is Lilith Immacolata? Is Lilith even your real name?" he enquires as she glares slightly at the table, they had planned this.

"Lilith yes…Immacolata is my fathers name. I left the house and took my mothers maiden name when I left" she shrugs while taking out a tissue to wipe her hands of the red ink splattered everywhere.  
"Italian…hey does that mean you're a Latina hottie?" the albino grins and leans on the table shifting his eyebrows up and down making Lilith close her eyes to gain some kind of composure.  
"nope…my sister got my mothers genes and I got my fathers, sadly and luckily" she looks at Hidan and thinks about the horror of his pick up lines if she had any kind of Latina in her body.

"can you teach me something impressive to tell your sister?" he grins across as she nods slightly and hums.  
"Ciao, sono Hidan e ho il cervello la dimensione di un arachidi" [Hi, I am Hidan and I have the brain the size of a peanut] Hidan recites it and nods while she smirks quite pleased with her self now, the only person to snigger was Kakuzu making her glance over; He knew Italian? That was something for her to be pleased about.  
After the meeting the brunette sits at her desk working until all hours of the night until the print on the screen was blurry and she could only concentrate on the flashing pixel that seemed to taunt her, it was a Friday meaning she only had 2 days to be free from the horrible reminders of her past.

"Ciao. Sei in ritardo per un venerdì, era mia intenzione di andare ottenere una birra. Vuoi venire?" [hello. You're in late for a Friday, I was going to go get a beer. Would you like to come?] a voice says from the darkness of the room as she glances up from the screen to look at Kakuzu, his usual hood gone letting the long brown locks flow down past his shoulders but it seemed obvious that the tangled locks had been brushed before he entered the room like this to question her.

He's right of course because this was a Friday night so she was supposed to be out enjoying her self but she wanted people to be running around, she wanted to work through the night.  
"it can wait till Monday" he points out, it was obvious it could because she was just a secretary for a boss. She wasn't working for a newspaper making big headlines.

"Per qualcuno giapponesi, l'Italiano è molto buona signor Kane. Mi fa sentire un po'più a casa suppongo. yeah bravo unirvi con voi per una birra, Hang su" [For someone Japanese, your Italian is very good Mr Kane. Makes me feel that little bit more at home I suppose. Yeah I'll join you for a beer, hang on] only making the miser look at her in complete confusion, she blinks and then realises he had been playing with his phone, It probably had a kind of translator, at least he tried she supposed, his pronunciation was superb.  
"hang on…" she mumbles pushing the chair in and storing the laptop away in her leather briefcase, shoving on her jacket she trots over and shifts under Kakuzu's stretched arm to get through the door.

"your welcome" the miser finally replies making her shake her head, 'your welcome' wasn't going to cut him some slack when she showed him she knew he was faking the acknowledgement of her language. But it did make her question if perhaps he was trying to impress her.  
The rain outside was still pelting as they walked down the hall of the car park and stopped in the more expensive part, Kakuzu bleeps his car keys and stops by a large black and shining Hummer H3 car with silver rim and black tinted windows; the company cloud logo printed on the leather anterior seats, Lilith couldn't help to raise her eyebrow in awe at its sheik appearance.

"Questa cosa è grande... deve avere costi un sacco di soldi" [this thing is big...must have cost you a lot of money] she says being helped into the front by Kakuzu's tanned and fairly large hands, she couldn't help but blush ever so slightly at the touch. The boss had been secretly tapping at his phone to translate what she just said before he nods at the statement, a little later than any normal person should have.  
"darn, its raining outside" her lips part as she watches the rain hit the screen, the elusive oak and moss eyes watching the window wipers swipe back and forth swiftly now and again as they drove.


	4. Chapter 4

Out side was the pavement rush hour, people were bustling out of cars, taxi's and buses in quick succession, like one of those speeded-up films, the buzz of Friday evening reverberating around them. No more than a dozen usual drinkers sat around, their silhouettes just visible through the fog of smoke which never seemed to lift, no matter how quiet the pub was.  
"what are you having?" Kakuzu asks looking at Lilith, so is everyone else. It wasn't an everyday occurrence seeing her with anyone.  
"half a Stella, please" she hadn't socialised outside in sometime now, the bartender smirking in a suggestive manner as if questioning a possible relationship. Lilith guessed that was what he would be drinking as well.

"you don't strike me as a lager drinker" Kakuzu mentions peering at her curiously.  
"I'm not normally" she smiles softly making his eyebrow arch.  
"so what's your usual?" he glances at the small racks of alcohol.  
"vodka and lime" she replies seeming rather embarrassed about it.  
"I'll get you one then" he murmurs about to order but she stops him swiftly.

"no, there's no need. Lager's fine, honestly" he looks at her and turns on that smile from behind the black cloth mask.  
"it's a pleasure" Lilith waited by his side until the drinks came and follows him over to an empty table right at the back.  
"its weird sitting back here" Lilith says taking a seat where the bosses would hide now and again, she could still remember the time she tried to stop the green eyed creature buying her the drinks. She shuffles along the bench seat into the corner.

"been enjoying it?" he says, sitting down next to her. He makes her feel like there where no other people in the building, just them two.  
"yeah, apart from Tobi and Hidan's obsessive habit for breaking something, I've loved it" she replies casually.  
"even the late night work?" he gives a sarcastic tone but Lilith just takes it as seriously as any other question.  
"especially the late time work, it does you good to do something crazy once in a while" she smiles.

"I'll remember that" he says taking a swig from his glass, his usually neatly done up shirt was now pulled open of the top two buttons and the tie had been loosened. From what she could see Kakuzu defiantly goes to the gym four or five times a week, it shows. She wonders if he knew how good he looked but she suspected he did when he wasn't wearing the mask or hood and looked just a little scruffy.

"so what university are you going to?" he asked getting comfortable on the soft back leather chair.  
"Konoha academy for businessman and lawyers" he nods slightly. "the people are friendlier up north" she smiles pleasantly at him.  
"yeah, but the weather can be bad, you can't get a tan there" Lilith adds and shakes her head.  
"kind of explains something though" he suddenly says out of the blue.

"what?" she enquires curiously looking at him ever so slightly.  
"you having an Italian mother, you have an exotic air about you. Not usually found in women around here from Japan" Lilith was aware of the blushing and takes a sip from the drink on the mat, it gave her something to do with her hands. "I suppose the company is a step up from your old job?" she was well aware that he had read her CV.

"yeah, I've had a lot of trouble finding a good job that doesn't have a boss that fires you for being 'cocky'. Supposedly I'm too good at my job sometimes" he laughs, his perpetual green and red eyes hadn't moved from her face since they sat down.  
He doesn't say anything because he wants Lilith to continue, he wants to know more about her. She isn't sure if anyone else is listening in on their conversation, they're in a world of their own.  
"I was ready to come back to work, and move up the level. Couldn't wait to get started here, to be honest" Kakuzu takes another drink from the glass and grins, he made a habit of pulling it down only enough to drink but not to let Lilith see underneath it.

He takes a bag of peanuts from the table and opens it before offering her some but she shakes her head, he pours some into his cupped palm and tips his head back as he pops them into his mouth. Lilith had noticed some of the salt grains had caught on his cheek and mask, all she wanted to do was reach out and brush them off. Just as much as she wanted to sweep back the strand of hair which kept falling into his eyes, Kakuzu had started watching Lilith twirl a long strand of her wild, dark fringe round her finger.

Winding it tight before releasing it and letting it spring back, an untamed wave; the miser has the exact same hair as her. The deepest, darkest shade of brown imaginable. If they were to lay down with their heads touching it would be impossible to tell where his hair ended and Lilith's began, although they had never does this and she knew they never would. He smiles at her, opens his mouth to say something then thinks better of it. Lilith is aware that the others can't see them and that he was paying too much attention to her because he had hardly touched his drink. The miser leans back into the seat and stretches his arm out along the top of it behind her, the brunette shuffles forwards knowing it would be wrong to allow contact.

"we're having our next union meeting on Thursday over drinks" he says to break the awkward silence.  
"right, I'll be sure to try make it" Lilith notes mentally and verbally states it to the boss.  
"actually, you've got no choice in the matter" the miser smuggly states making her blink.  
"closed shop, is it" she jokes with a warm monotone.  
"yeah, those guys would suck the blood from us if they could" Kakuzu chuckles to him self for a moment.  
"and the union can have our souls" Lilith was smiling as she said it knowing full well it was risky, to challenge him like this. It is not really her place, Kakuzu turns and looks at her. An emerald void of fire dancing behind his eyes, a fire she ignited.

"do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" he questions shifting closer to her every few minutes  
"indeed you do" Kakuzu's eyes turn slightly arched but he is not angry, she can tell he is loving it. "lets just say, I've yet to be convinced" she smirks in retort, ignoring the fact he now had her cornered.

"Fine" he said "I like a challenge" he looks at Lilith in a way that makes her uncomfortable, like he can see right through her. Knows her most intimae secrets, his face was inching closer as Lilith's head hit the wall behind her. "lets test your knowledge…" his head shifting to tilt as she relaxes ever so slightly, curious to the offer.

"5465 divided by 87" Lilith eyes move up to calculate swiftly.  
"62.71264" she smirks smuggly, his eyes slant slightly.  
"7653 divided by 44" this time her eyes stay locked as she answers instantly.  
"173.9318" Kakuzu's green eyes looked as if they were about to literary burst into flames any moment.

"alright, name me as many numbers of pie as you can" this was going to be difficult, for any normal person.  
"3.1415926535897932384626433832795..." that was all it took for the boss to grab Lilith in his large arms and kiss her lips, her eyes widen in shock at the sudden embrace before she grips at his shirt in an attempt to free her self. Through the mumbles they slowly weaken until she kisses back, finding her self against the wall behind her and being kept there while Kakuzu's hands explore her sides heatedly.

It didn't take long for Lilith to find her self thrown onto the familiar covers of Kakuzu's bed and pinned there by his large tanned hands, the nipping at her collar bone started again as he leans up to bite her swollen lip demanding entrance. Being the stubborn woman she was she denied it all the while smirking until he bites hard enough to draw a pin prick of blood, just enough to make her gasp and then he sticks his tongue in to fight her own for dominance. Lilith was inexperienced with this so ended up losing and letting him explore her mouth, the tip stroking the underside of his own while he skimmed her teeth.

The young secretary jolts when the phone in her pocket screeches a horrible tune disturbing the moment, checking it while Kakuzu kept himself busy with her mouth she pushes him slightly giving an alarmed stare telling him it was important and sits up.  
"Madre, la sua non come te da chiamare. Stai bene?" [mother, its not like you to call. Are you okay?] Lilith pushes her self onto her knee's as she waits for a reply.

"sorry Lilith-san, I don't speak gibberish. It's your favourite sister!" a happy-go-lucky voice chirps down the phone making her groan and get onto her knee's.  
"what are you doing with mother's phone? And it's Italian, not 'gibberish'…" she glares at the bed sheets but sighs when she remembered she would probably be using it knowing that Lilith never misses a call that her mother is on.

"I knew you wouldn't answer if I used my own phone" she buzz's with happiness almost sucking everything out of her sister. "I'm coming to work with you on Monday! Isn't that great?" she chirps happily before shouting something away from the cell, most likely at her father.  
"that's…Great…truly happy that I'll g-get to…" Lilith's oak eyes shift to the side to find Kakuzu had started to nip her neck suggestively, a slight moan leaves her lips when he nips the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Lilith-san, you okay? You sound weird" her sister questions catching another heavy breath from her sister.  
"I'm running to catch…a bus…" she speaks through gasps while biting her lip and whimpering when the first button on the top of her neat shirt is unbuttoned slowly.

"what happened to your car?" she questions as Lilith sighs, she wished her sister would remember she never bothered to learn how to drive because she had more important things to do.  
"I usually walk…c-cars are...t-to expen…Sive!" she squeaks when he pulls her onto his laps and wraps his legs around her own in a kind of weaving formation.  
"what happened that time?" Nymfadora enquires seeming to be messing with bags or paper of some kind.  
"I almost tripped over…high heels are Bad…" she suggestively makes 'bad' emphasised to warn the miser to control him self, he ignores this and starts to pull the tie on her hair down slowly while sucking gently on the tip of her spine.

"listen, Lilith-san. The reason I called is because I need your help, mother needs her medication but daddy's out -working- and I don't know where it is" her sister whines while Lilith groans into both her own annoyance and Kakuzu unbuttoning another part of her shirt making the packed away bust budge ever so slightly further out, the miser gives a slightly surprised mumble at the corset like shirt.

"get one of the maids to do it, its in the kitchen though. I don't trust you giving her the medication" Lilith mumbles listening to something smashing in the background making her cringe, she hopes it wasn't something expensive. Leaning back she feels something under neither her and it was large and then she knew what That was, now she had to take back thinking that the boss bought large things to make up for something.

The miser had started getting rather annoyed that she wasn't giving him anymore attention and was about ready to give her anything for it, he was getting sick of sitting at his desk at work or at the back of the bar watching Lilith from far off being flirted with. Taunting him with wild fantasies that he couldn't help but let take over his mind while he attempted to work, it would be difficult trying to explain to Hidan or someone else if they caught him with a bulge or watching something inappropriate on his laptop in an attempt to get rid of the problems caused by such a woman.

The swearing albino made it no better when he showed the bay calendars of her sister in his face all the time, Twin sister. And then getting page 3 girls and cutting the heads off and sticking it up far off from a certain standing Lilith to imagine it were her actually on the page. Kakuzu had secretly kept those pages for -personal- matters in his bottom drawer where only a key would access its contents, the thoughts rushing back only made the problem worse when the girl on top of him subconsciously grinded her hips into him or even bent over in the office letting him see more than a heart could take at once.

The green eyed beast comes back to reality to find the girl had crawled away from him and was now leaning off the edge of the bed with her hips in the air checking through her discarded coat he had thrown there at the start (was she reading his thoughts?). He could feel the nose bleed rising inside him when she leaned further and shook her hip ever so slightly, still on the phone, she was taunting him.  
Kakuzu knew that was her game but it wasn't like he could just grab and take her with Nymfadora on the phone so he was left to curse to him self and glaze his eyes slightly at the thought of what he was going to do to her the minute she was vulnerable and underneath him again, pleading, gasping, calling his name, begging him to pump harder or speed up. Her nails running down his back in sheer bliss the entire time, Kakuzu's mind is burst into action once again as he watches her putting her shoes back on. Alarmed he shifts to her side and leans his chin on her shoulder, she glances at him and blinks.

"where are you going?" the miser husks into her ear sending a shudder down her back that vibrates into him sending the sweet shake down below, his eyes twist up under half lidded glances at her.

"my sister is coming earlier than I thought, I need to get back before she arrives" she pouts as she fixes her hair and sorts her attire out as if it where never changed by the miser, if there where a time for the miser to scream, this was the time but he held it back and gulps while gripping the sheets of the bed. His eyes open slightly to see Lilith kissing him and pushing him backwards to lean on top, chest puffed out between her elbows and rubbing against him while she grinds their hips together again; taunting the male further while rubbing him at the same time.

Finding his eyes closing her body slides downwards while her stretched hands and nails run against him, a devious smirk playing on her face as she jumps up with her black coat and swiftly walks away with the click of heels against the wood outside the hallway. Jumping from the bed he runs to find her blow him a kiss and shut the door, never to be seen again until the small party tomorrow to due the appearance of her sister. Kakuzu couldn't help but thump the white plaster wall, hard, and curse all the words under the sun; many he had learnt from Hidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith lay on her bed staring at her old apartment ceiling thankful for once that her sister called, she saved her from sleeping with a boss but for how long she could dodge him was another problem entirely. The brunette twists against the bed sheets at the thought of what he would have done to her if she had stayed, every little image in her head just made the young secretaries face flush a brighter shade of pink then before.  
Getting off the bed she sighs and strides through the cold apartment hall into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, the room was no bigger than needed for a single person. The sink was placed out in the living room which made it awkward when she needed to clean, standing watching the coffee machine do an impression of the inside of her head, letting the noise of the machine lull her into a trancelike state.

Lilith used it to mark time because it is what she did to count the weekends, days, hours and even minutes when she was stressing over things that happen to her, or people closely related. It had always been like that but never when it came to relationships, it had always been easier to keep her mind occupied with work. There were always people to see, places she'd rather be, studying that needed complete. On weekends off it was more difficult to keep busy, to stop herself from letting her troubles creep up on her.

To add to her problems Lilith couldn't help but wonder about what he is doing because she knows it will involve her, she was that desperate enough to rid him from her thought that she even cleaned the entire house until everything, even the plants, where so emasculate that you could eat off of them. Anything to try erase the picture of him and her together but it doesn't work, of course. Lilith can still see the image reflected now, in the hot and steamed up glass of the coffee jar, she couldn't help but repeatedly tell her self to stop it.

The silliness, as her father would call it, what she needed to do was put a full stop at the end of the sentence. She had almost managed it a couple of times, reminded herself he was a boss. End of story, but always, Kakuzu managed to say or do something in her mind to start it all up again. This idea that there is something more there than boss and employee.

Lilith realised that that machine, unlike her head, had stopped brewing and bubbling. Pouring it she sits back down on her bed but pulls back her lips when the coffee burns at the bite mark the miser had left on her, going to the bathroom and flicking the lights along the sink on she unbuttons the shirt and gasps at all the love bites and demanding red marks all over her collarbone and throat; no wonder the woman across the way gave her an odd look.  
Touching them lightly they sting with the nerve gnawing pinch that squawked 'Kakuzu's territory' with every burning sensation, it was going to be difficult hiding these and after some time she fishes out the unused tube of consoler from the unused make-up drawer.  
To a relieved sigh the liquid hides any signs of the boss ever attempting to claim her skin as his but she knew it would only be so long before he got what he wanted, Kakuzu was one of those people who wouldn't give up until getting their treasure.

When it was in the morning the Latina gets up to bring what she had set up into action, jeans and a long white baggy shirt that concealed everything but her finger tips with a fine and tight black waist coat over that acted more like a corset than a business article. Sliding on flat shoes she put on make-up that was basically invisible and straightened her hair, she knew this was just asking for Hidan to wolf whistle and Kakuzu to chase her round like mad if not attempt to get her drunk and steal her away over his shoulder.

Nymfadora's clothes of choice were the only thing that came to her mind, compared to her sister perhaps she wouldn't look too bad. At the bar she sits perched on the stool laughing aimlessly with Kakashi, it was empty of anyone because the bar was now closed for a 'private' party. A large table had been pulled together for everyone to sit round when they came, a high pitched squeak tells her that hyper Tobi just entered and saw her. Sliding off she greets the lollypop man with a warm enough wave, Tobi knew this was a tough time for her; he was the one who knew how much Lilith disliked her twin.

"Lilith-san is very pretty today" he boy shyly comments rubbing his foot on the floor boards making her eyes lighten.  
"thank you Tobi-chan" the comment of how she said his name makes the blush worse as he tries to hide behind the short orange tuft he called a fringe to no avail, Kisame strides in with Itachi and Sasori later; all remarking on how nice Lilith looked as if she was always so plain at work. Soon the table was bustling with people leaving only Hidan and Nymfadora her self to be missing, Kakuzu had crept in with Pein to sit at the far end but Lilith knew his eyes were burning into her.

It was no surprise that Hidan had only been late because he had a ritual to preform but that didn't stop him from ending mid-sentence and wolf whistling at Lilith with a devilish grin, the miser did not like it one bit and she knew it but it didn't stop her from getting the albino to sit right next to her.  
Lilith slides up from her seat making everyone blink but all give awkward expressions to the sight of her sister, apparently she thought a fashionably late appearance was for the best as she flicks her blonde hair and smirks at the twin Lilith. Most were probably waiting for the high pitched squeaks and hugs but only fire and brimstone was created when they locked eyes, much like a fight they start to circle, size each other up and either frown or smirk.

"I see you're not in a suit for once" Nymfadora grins playfully while Lilith rolls her eyes.  
"I see you don't have that loud dog with you" she retorts looking around for 'Tinkerbell' the Chihuahua, her sister raises her brow.  
"has to be better than that dreadful set of hellhounds you call German Sheppard's" Lilith's eyes spark in annoyance to the comment about her favourite pets, while studying she had personally trained the house guard dogs.

"trousers? I foresaw a miniskirt…" Lilith's voice smug as they stop their circling to just stand, Lilith had her arms crossed while her twin laid her hands on her hips casually.  
"see you're still single…how sad" she laughs lightly while Lilith shrugs in a 'I don't really care' kind of manner then points at her hand questing her sisters own relationships.  
"where's Derek? Thought you got married but I see no ring" Nymfadora shrugs this time then raises her brow.

"we broke up, it just wasn't meant to be" her voice faking sadness as she flicks her eyelashes dramatically.  
"or perhaps he figured out you slept with the entirety of Paris before you decided to -complicate- your love life" Hidan was surprised by the remark while everyone else's eyes widen at the sound of the woman actually being quite sharp with the comments for once.

"more than you'll ever get, you are still studying to get those degree's right?…you already have 10 different ones, do you really need another two to make your self a business woman and a lawyer?" her sister had been snide enough to remark smuggly then change the subject to her achievements instead knowing full well that came first in her attempt to protect her hide, eyebrow becoming edgy at the wrong assumption.

"I don't need it…and I believe doing something useful with my time is better than just sitting about and spending someone else's money. Say how much did you get from Derek anyway, gold digger" only Nymfadora heard the very last comment but she just shakes her head disapprovingly.  
"ah, Lilith-san…always about the money…what happened to loving someone for them?" she made it sound like she was the bad person, the money hungry bitch who would do anything to get anything for free in the worst possible ways.

"even hell runs on money" she smuggly chips in before glancing at the table, she had completely forgotten about the company making her become pale but no one would have noticed because of the make-up. "anyway" she coughs. "how is mother?" her eyes shift from acute to worry as she hopes for good news.  
"she's fine, she misses you though. Told me to say that if you don't come see her for the party in your honour then she will be upset, which reminds me…you didn't come to the party for dads birthday" she pouts while Lilith's eyes spark, her twin knew that she and her father didn't get along at all; unlike Nymfadora who was 'daddies girl'.

"I sent him cards for best wishes and a present, he knew I was sitting the largest exam of the year the next day and couldn't miss it. And why would I have a party in my honour?" the party sounded strange, forced to be mentioned.  
"daddy wants to see you just as much as everyone else, you haven't been home since you were 16...moving so far from us as well! You could of at least called once in a while, made Christmas parties" she pouts while others give strange looks to the sound of her leaving home at such a young age.

"I called mother everyday, and you know exactly why I left the mansion…I felt I needed to branch out" she exclaims trying to ignore the eyebrows rising about the mention of 'mansion'.  
"you're crazy, you know that right?…anyway enough chit-chat about us. Do introduce me to my new co-workers" Nymfadora enquires pointing towards them while Lilith turns to glance at them, hand reaching up to point at Kakuzu.

"Mr Kane, head of the company finances. Mr Akasuna, head of advertising. Mr Amegakure, controls the supplies and resources for the floors. Mr Jabez, he is the head accountant who deals with wagers. Mr Yarrow (twins), head of the company's green and environmental society. And of course you will recognise Mr Uchiha, who is head of security" her hand shifting between the bosses before she points towards the staffing instead.  
"that's Hidan San, Deidara Ino, Konan Amegakure, Tobi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki" they all nod their heads as she smiles pleasantly, the bartender raises his brow watching Lilith move to the bar instead of the table with her twin.

Pushing her hand she points for a coffee and sips it with a short sigh of relief, glancing over her shoulder to see her sister had hit it off very well with them all. No surprise she had started flirting with them secretly, Lilith's eyes glide to Kakuzu where her gut tightened when she see's he looks rather entertained having Nymfadora grinning at him.  
She supposed it was refreshing to see a Lilith who actually smiled and you could have a laugh with, her sister was the social butterfly while she stayed away and kept to her self, sparkling water to her mouth she tunes in to the conversations at the table. The others have stopped talking so she turns to look at a woman standing there, all legs, sophistication and immaculately applied lipstick. She didn't know who she was but she hated her.

"hey great. You managed to get away early" Kakuzu jumps up and kisses her on the cheek, Lilith nearly chokes on her water, she puts the glass down heavily on the table, missing the beer mat. Kakashi looks across at her, Lilith is aware that her eyes are bulging like a cartoon character's. Kakuzu has a girlfriend. And she had no fucking idea. "this is Amanda" Kakuzu is looking at Lilith's shoulder rather than her face as she turns to smile lamely at her, unable to utter a word. "Amanda-san, these are my co-workers and Nymfadora our newest member" she looks at her sister with a smile then straight at Lilith, no hint of a second smile given as she keeps looking at her.

"oh yes, the trainee" Lilith sinks down on the stool feeling about thirteen years old, she sits down next to Kakuzu making no attempt at a conversation with anyone. The others say hello to her, they don't seem very enthusiastic; not even hyper lollypop Tobi.

"do you want a drink, Amanda" Konan enquires. "its my round" she offers polietly.  
"no, thanks. I'm not stopping. We're going for a meal before we catch a film" she tries to sound polite but her tone gives away a tint of malice at the offer, perhaps protective of the twin sisters and Konan hitting on Kakuzu?

"where are you taking her? Somewhere nice, I hope" Pein glances between them with a cunning smirk, he knew the cheap skate too well and couldn't help to rub it in.  
"just for a curry at the restaurant across the road. They give all the women a free red rose. Saves me a fortune on flowers" they roll theirs eyes while Konan takes her husbands place to act smug.  
"and they say romance is dead" Kakuzu is most likely smiling, Amanda is smiling as well, Lilith suspects he sent her a dozen red roses this morning. Though he is not going to admit it in front of everyone, he hurriedly finished his bottle of vodka.

He hasn't made any eye contact with Lilith since Nymfadora had appeared, Lilith can feel her head spinning knowing full well that in a few minutes they will be walking off together hand in hand. The one thing she knew is that she didn't want to watch it, turning her back to the group Lilith stares blankly before leaning her jaw against the soft flesh of her palm. She felt stupid for not realising he would have a girlfriend, good-looking, nice and powerful guys generally do.

And there was Lilith, thinking he was worth maybe even a grain of attention. How wrong could she be? Lilith can feel emotional tears prickling, never physical; she had no power to let real tears fall. She could hear her father's words telling her she was being ridiculous, she knew that would be his exact words. Tell her about how him and her mother had known each other for years before they got married, years of fond goodnights, hand-holding, waves across the street. Everything pleasant and polite, he said there was no rush, what he meant was no passion. Not then or any point since, Lilith suspects her creation was considered a necessary chore. She wouldn't have been surprised is she were an only child if not for being a twin, or that they slept in separate parts of the house for as long as she can remember.

Lilith glances through the pub window and catches a glimpse if Kakuzu and Amanda crossing the street, they are not holing hands. She watches as he opens the restaurant door for her and follows her inside. Out of sight, out of reach but not out of mind. Her ears pricking up to listen to the table again, Sasori is speaking.

"don't suppose you knew Kakuzu had a girlfriend did you?" he was asking anyone at all really.  
"err no. he hadn't mentioned her, not that it matters" Pein comments while Konan chips in to the conversation.  
"he hardly ever talks about his love life, plays his cards close I guess" both shrug in sink to the comments.  
"have they been going out long?" Nymfadora enquires in a curious manner while Lilith listens intently to the conversation while she sits curled up against the bar table, hoping it looked casual, as if she is just passing the time of day.

"dates on and off probably, from what I can gather she probably lives at his place. Every now and again they have a big fall-out and she scuttles back to her parents' house" Kisame seems rather bored by how the conversation had strayed of about relationships while Lilith looks at her glass knowing she probably goes back to him as well though. Must be a sucker for that charm he has; most women should be.

"she was bit of a cold fish if you ask me, I can never see what he finds in these women, apart from the obvious" Itachi shakes his head while others seem rather surprised, that was the most anyone's ever heard him say at one time.  
Lilith goes to drink her water and realises that her hands have started to shake, shoving them onto her lap under the table in an attempt to try to control it before anyone notices. Staying for another hour she eventually waves goodbye and leaves the pub to go home and sulk over foolishly letting her heart open to someone, it was obvious that Kakuzu was only going to use her then toss her aside, add Lilith to his box of collected chocolate eggs that he swore he only took one from each nest to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

In her bed she stares at the same plain ceiling before turning over to look at the alarm, she had been shifting from not sleeping to being awake knowing she only had work in 7 hours. Sitting up her nails dig into the covers as she curses her weakness before she sighs then throws her legs over the edge of the bed, over a small mug of coffee she decides that its not a big loss.

Their relationship wouldn't have worked, office dating never did go well for anyone so what would make theirs any different? Smirking she goes to bed with a smile, there was no point being stressed over Kakuzu because it was her stupid sister that would be her problem. In the morning she strides in to the reception as usual, the normal people nod their heads and smile at the woman politely. As usual Tobi stood at the elevator stooped over a pile of folders scribbling like crazy, much like kids when they forgot homework for the day.  
"morning Lilith-san" the orange fingered boy chirps making her smile, the ping of the elevator lets them inside to stand chattering about their weekend. This calm atmosphere was broken by the call of her sister bounding over and cuddling Tobi with a smile, she makes a small gasp as if Lilith was never there in the first place until now.

"morning Lilith-san" she tilts her head then runs off dragging the poor man behind her, she was yet to be shown around making her twin sigh then stride into her own old fish bowl of an office. Sipping the morning brew while she types at the computer in complete silence except for when the phone rang about meetings, one call takes her back momentarily. Typing her work down while having the phone against her shoulder she listens.

"Lilith Nokomis speaking. How can I help you?" there is a moment of silence before they speak. [Lilith-san, its Orochimaru] a cunning voice hisses down the line making her eyebrow raise, typing her work down while having the phone against her shoulder she listens.  
"can I help you?" she politely enquires with her brow raised. [at lunch come to the roof] Orochimaru only called when he was busy trying to be the snake he acted like, being the head of the company's suck up he got his way even if he were on the lower levels of the company floors.  
"er…okay?" and with that he puts his own phone down making Lilith groan and go back to work.

Lilith stopped off at Kisame's office on the way back to her desk, he was watching the fish but rather than the usual blank look the cogs were turning this time. She could hear them, somehow it was even more worrying so she shuts the door and sat down opposite him.  
"are you okay?" he had brought in the goldfish to keep him company through the long hours of the day, this was a bad sign. He only did this when he had a fight with big wigs or something was wrong at home, she'd never known anyone able to look at a fish for so long. It was supposed to be therapeutic, for Kisame not the fish. The fish was probably suicidal by now being stared at by a mardy sod with huge bags under his eyes and razor sharp teeth

'"yeah, I am. What do you reckon they think about?" he asked still staring at the bug-eyed gold fish in the tank.  
"are we talking about the fish?" Lilith enquires tapping her nail against the glass making the fish come to her.  
"yeah swimming round in circles all day. There must be something going on in there" both leaning closer to stare at the fish or each other's odd shapes through the water and glass on either side.  
"probably wondering who the poor bastard is who sits watching them all the time when he's got a million and one better thing to do" the shark chuckles as his shoulders shake at the comment.

"jealous of them I am. Life must be pretty simple in there" he sighs while the brunette nods.  
"well, yeah, if you like swimming and fish food. I can stick a hose pip in here, fill it up and chuck you some crumbs through the roof every now and then if you fancy giving it a go" Kisame smiles for once but it goes back to staring blankly at the poor fish who had taken to shaking its tail fin at him while watching Lilith instead.

"how's things at home?" the expression on his face only brought the question to a bad start.  
"oh, you know" Kisame had shifted his head to look at a pile of papers though she could tell his eyes weren't focusing  
"I don't Kisame-san, that's why I'm asking" she was determined to get it out of him while the shark let out a long sigh and shrugged, his face was empty, expressionless. As if he'd given up all hope. "I take it that means Sakura's still there" his expression becomes worse making a small pang of hurt hit the Latina's heart.

"and that Naruto, he seems a decent enough person" that made her glare and shoot her head up.  
"Kisame-san, he's sleeping with your wife under your roof" Lilith snaps throwing her hands up in the air.  
"I know, I can hear them some nights" she gets up and starts pacing around.  
"why didn't you throw her out like I said?" the female enquires as he makes a pathetic whimper.  
"I tried to but she laughed in my face. Said I'd have to throw all her stuff out in the street and change the locks"

"and what's wrong with that?" Kisame pulled a face, a much more pathetic excuse.  
"people don't do things like that, not here" the woman sits back down and sighs slightly.  
"I don't suppose many people shack up with someone else's wife here either" Kisame shrugged again, Lilith wanted to rip his arms from his shoulders and use them to beat some sense into him.  
"I'm not going to drag her out kicking and screaming. I couldn't do that to the boys" Lilith relaxes her tense muscles remembering the children they had, they weren't his but they liked him more than their real father.

"how are they?" the blue toned man shrugs again and stares at the poor goldfish that looked panicked now.  
"hard to say. Their play station games seem to be getting more violent but maybe that's a stage they're going through" the brunette shook her head, he was a brilliant secretary but he seemed to find the domestic front mind-bogglingly difficult.  
"so how long are you going to go on living like this?" the shark hums in thought obviously trying to come up with something witty to answer the question with.

"I don't know, she might get bored of him by next month. Depends on what he gets her for valentines day, I can never get the right thing, you know how women are" Lilith grumbles and gets up from the chair and pushes his coffee closer to him, he glances at it then at her.  
"drink your coffee" Lilith points to the dark cup as she headed for the door "before it gets cold" he nods watching the door close behind the woman, his eyes dim back to the usual lonely and silent atmosphere in the room. Itachi hardly spoke making it rather boring inside the room, another reason for buying the fish; it was better company anyday of the week.

Today she wasn't going to be working for the usual Michael, she would be working with Sasori and Deidara on design outcomes for the business. It wasn't too difficult of course all she had to do was choose some colours, draw and tell the blonde when something didn't work or what could make it better. It was a bit like chemistry because he would always be coming on about explosives, Lilith was fascinated by it though because the thought of blowing things up always made her smile.  
She just wished things she hated could be fleeting like Deidara's art and the nicer things in life to be eternal as the red head boss would put it, having a coffee break she sits with a blank bit of paper scribbling out more drawings humming to her self rather pleasantly.

It wasn't much surprise that Michael had stayed off 'sick' ever since she wasn't his secretary for now, they took a stand in for the moment which made a change since for once it was someone who knew what they where talking about. Deidara would either point something wrong about the drawing or emphasise the need for better looking weapons, the drawing wasn't a serious one but she still took it into consideration.  
Lilith hadn't drawn in some time and every time she left the desk her drawings disappeared along with her empty coffee cups making her murmur in the hope that Nymfadora wasn't stupid enough to throw away important documents or files from the bosses desks.

An angry Zet tells her she was as he walks in and questions if anyone had seen his plant, that was a strange request though. Her sister couldn't be stupid enough to throw a plant out, could she? Lilith hoped not or she would have to question if they where really twins or just test clones to check who survived longer, the stupid or the smart. At lunch and after a long search for the potted plant the brunette had found it at the very end of the hallway, in front of a window where the sun could hit it. Su later admitted to moving it so it could get better light and from there both male twins fought over asking for permission before moving things and then going on about how dangerous it was for their plants.

On the roof Lilith stands with her arms crossed waiting for the snake to show and when he does he has brought his cronies with him, as usual it was Kimimaro and Kabuto but to her shock Sasuke had joined them; all Uchiha's must be off their rockers in her opinion. Tobi was the perfect example of this of course, Lilith heard rumours the company head was an Uchiha but she already knew of three Uchiha's and really didn't want to meet another one.

"Lilith-san, good to see you" the snake hisses with a grin, his pale skin shimmering like hers in the sunlight. Kimimaro looked happy to see Lilith while Kabuto was indifferent, the young man had an illness that she had helped him through, gave him advise and support, a shoulder to cry on as it were. The nerd and the snakes right hand man on the other hand was a competitor, he had the brains and couldn't help but enthral with her in games to test knowledge and intelligence. Learning what games to attempt and what games he didn't want to try because Lilith was out of his league, Orochimaru on the other hand used to be her boss in her younger days of just starting out which was at least 2 or 3 years ago if added correctly.

"same to you, Orochimaru-sama. How are you Kimimaru-san?" she liked hearing from the quiet boy, she wouldn't let anyone know but she did worry for his health because even if he looked healthy he was nimble and looked like a twig you could snap easily if bent too far. The young man makes a couple hand gestures making her nod, the boy's illness had slowly taken away his voice making him mute at a young age.  
The reason Lilith had became accustom to hand signs and expressions just so she could understand him, supposedly it was endearing in the eyes of many. "and you, Kabuto-san?" the man pushes up his glasses as they slide down his nose.

"I won the card game down on the floor, you should come down more often. Show the guys, they haven't met the champion, their always going by the rumours" on going up each floor Lilith had gained the reputation from ever floor as a very hard worker, good at giving advise but not very social. Quiet to the extent of ghosting around but even with that she became a legend for her lucky finger tips when it came to card games, chess or even quizzes.

"so, what are you here for?" Lilith questions watching the snake shift his golden eyes to look for something.  
"I want to ask you something" the pale hand lifts and brushes the fringe out of Lilith's eyes making her eyebrow twitch, he grins then glances over at the bosses; Kakuzu was flaming at the touch. "come to the dance with me" his grin increasing while Lilith actually smiles while they laugh except the bosses who are confused at this.

"ok, ok. Really" her body straightens and the expression dies on her face to serious. "what is it?" she enquires as he points at her with a questioning stare.  
"do you have that hairclip?" the brunette blinks a few times then slides a few fingers into her shirt to pull out a long black hair clip with the company's symbol on it. "you do…well there is an auction coming up…" Lilith stows it away again then crosses her arms.

"no way, this clip is the last of its kind. I wouldn't sell it to you" the pale snake stops scowling then hums and wraps an arm around her shoulder to tug her closer to whisper.  
"but it's worth quite the money, see. The man up stairs, he has all the ones that have the different symbols on them. He's missing the little cloud one" the snake states making the brunette 'wow' but pull away from the touch swiftly when she feels something at her neck.

"thought as much, well I have no interest in selling it. If I haven't the last 2 years you've asked then why would it have changed?" he shrugs and strides towards the others of his group, Kimimaro had his hand in his pocket shifting around for something. When they leave grumbling he steps closer and holds it out making her look down at his open palm, eyebrow raising slowly to the sight of a little pin much like her own but with a bone on it.

"its okay Kimimaro-kun, you keep it" she politely states but he holds out two making her sigh and take one carefully. "are you sure? You like your bone clips a lot" the boy rarely did smile but this was an acceptation as he seems to be very happy and runs off, the smile removing back to a business like stance around his boss. Lilith slides the second clip in with her other one making sure its still there and not pinched, a head of white stomps over with an accusing scowl of lavender flame that is joined by a few others.  
"I didn't know you knew those bastards" Hidan pointed at the empty door with absence of life inside of it.

"my old boss, used to play games with Kabuto. Kimimaro is one of my closest friends in the company" Lilith shrugs taking a few moments to glance at the green eyed beast who is scowling and staring at where Orochimaru had touched her in the first place. "he is a bastard though, Orochimaru. Kabuto is nice enough if he isn't with him" she shrugs it off again and gives a short yawn into four fingers, glancing at her pager she sighs then looks at the bag on her shoulder.

Seemed like her lunch was wasted with talk as she sits back down at the usual desk and gets back to working on the screen filled with strange documents, in the usual pub Lilith perches with her coffee and a few of the friends who prance about with beer. [evacuate the dance floor] in the background as they gossip about work, Tobi wanders in and sneak hugs Lilith making her jump and use her elbow to wind him. Fists up and clenched in preparation to hit him further but they drop to see its only lollypop, Nymfadora scowls and hits the brunette across the head lightly.

"don't hit people, violence isn't the answer" she snaps making sure the boy is okay, all of her friends parading to see her twin in awe.  
"you didn't tell us you had a sister money-hog" one smirks while the others nod but she says nothing and sits back down on her stool, Tobi buying them drinks then sitting at a table far off. Even people who didn't speak to her where in on her sister and conversation, social butterflies always seem to have it that way though.

Tapping the bar she opens her mouth to ask for a drink but Kakashi to has went to see this twin, shrugging she gets up and goes behind the bar to duck down and rattle a few bottles before coming up with another coffee and a small cake on a plate. The bartender looks at her then back down when someone points her out, he says something making them nod and go back to their own conversations.  
Happily she starts cutting at the cake and nipping bits off from the fork, the strawberry left especially for last but just as she goes to eat it it's scoffed by her sister making Lilith's eyes widen in shock.

Nymfadora smiles sweetly and goes back to the tables leaving her twin to slowly develop something deep behind her eyes, screaming inside her head she leaves from the bar and grabs her things. Glancing behind her no one even notices her disappearance, throwing her things against the desk table she drops down into the usual desk and slump over her laptop, working on the things she couldn't do because of being taken away from the office. No one would be in and so she flicks on a piano solo of [Kiss the Rain by Yiruma] and steadily types it off, printing it on her small 'carry me' printer she files it away so everything is perfect for the meeting tomorrow.

All that was left for her to do was relax to the music, the piano slowly lulling her elusive eyes to flicker in and out of concentration but she couldn't sleep. The brunette shoots up in a sudden silent burst of energy most likely from the pure black coffee she had drank from the mug in the pub, the silence is broken when she couldn't help but sing while skimming the books by the shelves for something to read.

~~I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through the window, in the door they know exactly what we're here for~~ she hums leaving the room to rummage the other places for work, maybe someone else had something left undone for her to do.  
~~it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying and oh open wide, this is your night so smile cause you'll go out in style~~ nothing to do made her think of any where else could she go at this time of night, home for the normal of people but Lilith wanted to run round in the office to be alone for as long as she could.

~~I'll show you how to build your fences, set restrictions separate from the world. a constant battle that you hate to fight just blame the limelight~~ Lilith's bad singing and solitude is broken by the sound of the elevator pinging, her freedom was stolen again and forcing her to lie to the camera again. Stop and straighten into the Lilith that kept her calm and quiet nature, never smiled and never let her emotions get the better of her.  
Grabbing at her over coat she fixes it and slowly makes her way through the corridor pretending to work on her palm pad, as if the person on the floor never even made enough sound for her to hear them.

Peeking around the corner she glances at the large bulked figure of Kakuzu peering around for her, his eyes spot her without much difficulty as he turns towards the brunette. Lilith jolts her head back and slides up against the wall beside the potted plant hoping he hadn't seen her, foot steps against the carpeted hollow flooring tells her that she has no such luck.

"I can see your feet" the voice seems amused as they come round the corner to stand in front of her, her head down looking at the small screen, she knew who it was but didn't want to look up; she knew what it could do to her. "its 11pm, shouldn't you be at your house?" Kakuzu enquires with his brow raised, Lilith just shrugs then places it in her pocket, this attitude was too childish for her as she looks up at him.

"I had work to complete besides, I would just be laying on the bed staring into space" she cursed her truth, she hated and could never understand why she was so truthful to him. "why are you here?" she enquires calmly.  
"I was sent by your sister to see if you were okay" Lilith's heart sunk partly because the only reason he came was not because he was worried but because her sister had probably used her begging voice to make him submit.

"I see, well I'm fine. You can leave me here" she gives the fake smile making him glare from behind the mask, the chocolate eyes being captured in his elusive liquid green eyes as she turns to try escape being kept there.  
"you shouldn't worry people like that" the boss puts on a telling off kind of tone making her growl inwardly.  
"I never said people had to worry about me" she calmly states trying to hold the annoyance.

"you don't tell people to" Kakuzu points out following her as she trots slowly, the muscles in her shoulders hitching and hands clenching at the black office trousers.  
"then why do they bother? I'm not some weak little girl who needs a hand to cross the road" her voice still keeps the calm tone but it didn't take much to see she was angry.  
"that's a bit selfish" the miser bites his tongue watching her stop and twist her head to look at him emotionlessly.  
"lets just say, I'm a selfish woman then" Lilith states with dull eyes before turning to walk away, the miser grabs her shoulder pulling her back into his chest while his arms wrap around her arms so she can't escape the grip.

The Latina's entire body becomes stiff like wood while the miser hums into her ear, something you would do to an angry animal to calm it down but Lilith couldn't help but suddenly droop the tension and stare blankly. The humming and vibration against her ear and shoulder was soothing, eventually she was leaning into him with her eyes closed, his strong stance and arms were the only things holding her up.  
Eventually they sat in his office with his large chair pushed out, the brunette sits on her thigh on the ground with her head against his lap. The tanned fingers gently twirling the chocolate curls while she snuggles into him, the silence was just enough to make her fall asleep. The miser can't help but smile just a little bit when he hears the small murmurs coming from Lilith, her features were at peace and looked angelic without the usual problems of the day.

Its broken to the sound of shouting as the boss shifts his head then shakes her to get up, groaning she grips his trouser leg and mumbles 'I don't wanna…' as endearing as it was he shakes her until she snaps with fire in her sleepy eyes to look up at him. Blinking her eyes widen and she shoots up smacking her spine off the table knocking her back down, face in an impossible place making her groan in pain while he gasps at the bad position. Shoving her over in panic he bursts up and bolts from the room leaving her curled up whimpering from the bitter contact of the table.

"Lilith-san! Are you okay??" Nymfadora runs in seeing her getting up while clutching her back and murmuring.  
"y-yeah…I hit my back off the table while I was picking up my pen" her sister glances around momentarily.  
"have you seen 'kuzu? He was supposed to come here to find you" Lilith scowls at the name then peers at the door way after a few good minutes of trying to fix her back where the man in question walks in pretending to just have found them inside the room.  
"oh, here you are Lilith-san…why are you at my desk" he enquires trying to seem innocent of something.

"nothing Mr Kane" the brunette quickly shoots back trying to fix her messy hair and straighten up politely.  
"and your back?" their eyes glancing at her pale hand gripping the arch in her back and rubbing it adoringly.  
"hit it off the top of the desk when I was getting my pen…why are you wearing an apron?" she shoots back a questioning point at the white cloth covering

"didn't want to get my trousers dirty" he quickly employs trying to keep his tone calm and collected.  
"dirty from what? The janitors clean" her voice becoming sly and concocting, his elusive pair shoot a warning death glare but lightens when her sister turns to look questioningly at him.

"I was milking…err getting milk for the coffee" he smiles while untying it slowly to make sure of something before completely removing it.  
"coffee? I wouldn't mind a cup, what about you Lilith-san?" her sister innocently enquires looking between them  
"err…I think I'll pass. I couldn't Swallow it if I tried" the misers eyes going as large as disks while he blushes behind the mask in a frantic manner, Lilith walks straight past them making sure to brush past the miser's arm just to annoy him that little bit more. "goodnight Mr Kane, Nymfadora" and with that she disappears into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning she perches at her desk taking calls and by lunch she had another annoying confrontation with Orochimaru who was asking for the hairpin again, the same answer given making him hiss slightly and storm off. "that guy really wants that hairpin…" the blue toned male shakes his head and adds another tally to the snakes begs, Lilith shrugs it was slightly weird seeing the bosses actually next to them for once but it was most likely because of Nymfadora who was bouncing around quite happily.

"Lilith-san…I'm bored…" Tobi whines while she just shrugs and gets back to scribbling into her note book.  
"can't save you there…I'm already finding it difficult figuring out how to draw a leaf without it looking…flat" she mumbles shading it and scowling when it still looks flat and boring.  
"why?" the childish boy enquires glancing over the silly doodles curiously.

"designing some kind of…environmental poster…yeah well he told me to draw random plants so I was going to draw a rose but if I can't draw a leaf I dunno how it will work" her lip curves into an invisible pout and flips the page, her twin comes over and doodles before holding out a picture.  
"like this?" Lilith glances up and is quite astonished by the picture, not bad for an idiot.  
"….why don't you make the environmental poster? Might have better luck than I have" she places the board in her hand while the twin makes a happy smile of awe, Lilith is the opposite and gives a dull expression.  
"ooh, sounds fun!" she giggles while her twin just pulls out a small notebook to scan it over quietly.

"suppose I'll work in place of Michael then, still off and that money wont grow its own legs…" no one laughs even though it was a joke, she was never any good at them though. Being funny just wasn't in her personality. Lilith sits by her self typing up everything the missing man had not done, the profiles piling up and begging to be marked, stamped, sealed, sent or approved. The pile disappearing into the outbox within the space of 2 hours making her lean back and sigh happily, skimming the lower sections she fixes, sorts and helps out with anything since she had nothing more to do.

"Lilith-san is a busy bee…" her twin murmurs in awe sitting next to the group watching her scuttle around from one side of the building to the other.  
"she likes keeping the business going…I think if there weren't people telling her to go sleep she would stay here working" Konan points out with her purple nail trailing after her pulling a good amount of files and throwing them swiftly into the small rooms.  
"I always worry about her health…she barely eats and sleeps unless told to…like anything else she wont be able to keep living like that…" Kisame has a worried tone while the miser raises his brow thinking back to when she mentioned her studying or working, and how he had to mention eating or sleeping for her to actually think about it.

"fuck her, if she likes to work then let her. The bitch hasn't run out of fuel the years she has worked here" the albino shrugs but Tobi scowls lightly, he couldn't do 'angry'.  
"Lilith-san hasn't run out of battery because she is always on pure black coffee and medication" he chirps as they see her stop and back up to look at something, Lilith strides towards it and pulls it off the wall with a raised brow. Laughing slightly after reading it and a tall mans head sticks out from one of the blocks with a grin, waving she glances then gives a bright expression.

"haven't seen you in ages…how are you?" he enquires as the tall man pulls out from his goldfish bowl to stand well above her, his short black hair scruffy as he fixes his glasses and white shirt. Kakuzu biting his lip in annoyance when they cuddle, the man keeps his hand on her shoulder and giving it a short squeeze before leaving the touch but she gives an expression that portrays oblivion to this gesture.

"I'm good…still in the same cubicle?" she points towards it making him grin and nod but she just rolls her eyes while he looks her up and down.  
"you look…different…did you do something with your hair?" he enquires running a few fingers along her forehead to mve her fringe.  
"hmm? Not really, new suit if that's it?" she blinks making him grin at the naïve nature she always has.  
"ah no…" he grabs her hand and looks her up and down carefully. "you've just became more beautiful" the brunette smiles and pulls her hand away, no blush and no giggles that should be given to the comment.

"you're going to make the girls jealous again…" both laugh lightly before she waves him off, the boss was coming their way and when he finally makes it he bows his head to her with a dog eared smile before walking away. He pokes his head back out to whisper and point at something making her blush then shake her head.  
"don't be silly" Lilith smiles one last time before walking away to join the others, blinking they glance one last time then snoop into her business seconds later; or at least try. "friend" is her single word before striding away.

Lately it had been feeling like a game of chase during the days of working with each boss and today she was going to have to work with Kakuzu, her escapes were dumb luck but she would be stuck in a room with him all day. Under his command and she couldn't just walk away or throw Tobi at him when he tried to come near her, if it was one thing the brunette had learnt about his personally it was that he is obsession and possessiveness.  
The miser had already shown key expressions of annoyance when she ignored him, jealousy when she spoke to another guy or got that bit closer than he liked; which was just walking past them and saying hello.

If he wasn't stalking her on his free time he was talking to her sister, gaining information and easy to win her heart tips without letting it out, Lilith had to wonder what happened to 'Amanda', must have been a single night fling? Stepping into the room the miser was not to be seen just yet and so she perches at Hidan's desk, jumping when she feels something sharp on the chair. A pin? Her elusive brown eyes roll and she looks about the messy desk, sorting it out quickly she raises her brow to the stain of blood on one side. 'Jashin' rituals and speaking of the masochist he had stormed in ranting about something, he smirks and speeds over to Lilith who blinks when he holds out his pendant.

"my table, my rules. Wear it" and that's it started, the 'join the dark side, we have Jashin' campagne, the Latina stares at it before sighing and taking it.  
"I'm not joining your religion if that's what this is about" Lilith murmurs when she can't get it on and gives in to letting the albino put it around her neck instead, Kakuzu wanders in and catches the helping.  
"as long as you wear the necklace I wont fucking ask" this makes her brow rise, even a moment without him begging her to his side? She couldn't see it happening, not one bit but she glances momentarily at the angry boss gliding with his fist clenched to his own desk; jealous of the albino.

"so all you gotta do is work out these, take calls, that kinda shit" Hidan points out sitting on another chair next to her but she was used to having to sit like this with everyone else.  
"easy enough" Lilith shrugs starting to work while the lavender eyes watch her hands in awe and then the screen with amusement, every so often he would swear and contemplate on her work speed.  
"hey bitch face, its lunch time. Lets go get something from the fucking room…" the brunette doesn't budge and keeps working, the albino groans and puts his head on the table.

"go on without me, I want to finish this now. I'm waiting for a call anyway" her free hand messes with the chain around her neck while the other taps information about the company's expenses, hand slowing down some what when she reads in on something about suits for an advert. The Jashinist had given up and left leaving only her self in the room, only moments later just as guessed Kakuzu strides in but says nothing. Lilith does not question the solitude and pleasantly nestles down into her work, every so often moving her hair to see the screen again. This is broken by a phone call making her smile and take it out, Kakuzu was still eating so it was fine to take the call.

"Buon Pomeriggio madre, come stai?" [good morning mother, how are you?] Lilith starts to twirl her brunette fringe and stare up at the ceiling like a girl would if she were on the phone to a close friend.  
"Questo è buona di sentire, che cosa hai bisogno di parlare a me?" [that's good to hear, what did you need to speak to me about?] her voice becomes lightly stern as her mother chuckles lightly down the phone.  
"Una parte? Non posso farlo. Vi preghiamo di non dire che, so che non si vedono me in due anni, ma i..... sì Madre... So Madre... bene, bene! Il mio fidanzato? Oh! Sì, certo... I' ll portare lui per farvi fronte.." [a party? I can't make it. Please don't say that, I know you haven't seen me in 2 years but I...yes mother...I know mother...okay, okay! my boyfriend? OH! yes, of course...I'll bring him for you to meet..] she gulps back the last words and panics quietly, where was she supposed to get a boyfriend?

"Io vi amo, addio" [I love you as well, goodbye] She had lied to her family about it to keep them from sending people to keep an eye on her while she was in Japan, being free just wasn't the same when you moved from your home country to another country just to be watched by guards the same as before but in a different enviroment. Lilith stares at the desk then straight at the boss who had asked her something but she hadn't been in the frame of mind to hear him, eyes widening then turning to cunning slits at the sight of him; this makes the boss edgy. Tall, brown hair, business man, obviously wealthy, the perfect description she had given her mother all those months ago before meeting Kakuzu.

"Mr Kane…" getting up she steps a little closer before she stops in her tracks and rethinks over her plan, using someone was wrong and especially using someone who likes her to her advantage was out of the question. Perhaps if she told him her predicament he might help her, he would probably help since it would mean a weekend away with her, no expenses involved either. "can I please have that stapler" her voice shifting back to its normal tone as she takes it and strides off again to sit at the desk and pretend to use it while she thinks it over.

Would it be safe to tell him about the predicament in the first place? Lilith sat for some time contemplating it while she worked before giving up and deciding it was worth a shot, the albino had disappeared again leaving them alone, her only possible chance for now. Kakuzu was working on something though so it wasn't the right time for him, cursing her timing she stares at the blank screen. Through her mind she lists possible excuses. [my boyfriend couldn't make it] no, that wouldn't work. [he dumped me before the party for someone else] that wouldn't work either they would try send people after the 'boyfriend'. mistakenly she sighs deeply and stares at the screen, Kisame had came in to hand documents over and caught it.

"that was a big sigh…bored already?" the blue toned secretary enquires, her frame of mind was in another world letting her answer anything without much thought.  
"I told my mother I had a boyfriend a few years ago and she wants me to bring him to a party next month…" the fish expert pauses and creases his brow at this.  
"but you've never had a boyfriend" Lilith takes another deep breath and shuts her eyes until their half lidded.  
"exactly…" her fingers tapping the keys in annoyance, mind still not connecting to what she had just said.  
"how did you describe him? Might be able to find you one" Lilith hums her self and thinks about it with a smile.

"tall, dark and handsome" this time she smiles and dives deeper into her thoughts of the perfect man, Kisame shakes his head then hums in thought.  
"Itachi is tall…and dark?" he states making the weasel 'hn?!' and run off quickly before he is dragged into something.  
"wouldn't work out…he has too much angst" both nod at this while Kakuzu had slowed down his own work to listen into the conversation curiously.  
"what about Tobi?" Lilith shakes her head at the thought of everything in the house being wrecked by him.  
"he isn't smart enough…he'd cry the minute he saw my father" the thought of how her father would react was priceless, smartest in the family dates complete moron.

"Orochimaru?" he jokes as she looks up him with a dim expression before turning to look at the screen again. "well, lets see.. You want dark, tall, handsome…smart and wont break down in front of your family…you do realise there is no such thing?" Lilith smirks and glances at Kisame, something sparking in her mind.  
"your tall, dark and handsome…I doubt Sakura would notice either…maybe teach her a lesson" the fish fanatic beams a purplish colour and his eyes widen in shock at the comment, eyes shifting away from her.

"you really think I'm handsome?" his voice was weak in embarrassment as Lilith smirks at this and leans back into the chair with a nod, arms folding in thought while she nips her chin.  
"pfft, Sakura doesn't have half a brain to see a good husband when he's been standing right in front of her all this time" Kisame's face had now become a deep violet at the remark, this is broken when he remembers something.  
"we're all going to the party next month, Nymfadora invited us all over. The jet sounds like so much fun"

"really? Wow…I better lock off my section of the house off then" her tone now serious rather than being silly, she didn't want to wake up with Hidan in her bed staring at her as if he and her had done something bad.  
"problem is, she knows I'm married to someone. So I can't 'date' you, looks like your in a bit of a problem. Why don't you just tell your mum you don't have a boyfriend anymore?" Lilith takes a deep sigh and presses her fingers against the laptop keys in thought, lip curved in frustration; if only it were that simple.

"I can't, it's a long story to why I said I had one but I'm sure there will be someone who wouldn't mind a free holiday and weekend romance with me" the shark nods at this, it was the sad truth that anyone would wrestle to have at least one quiet dinner with her, a weekend would be 'paradise' as they would call it.  
"I'll give you the best of luck" he pretends to throw something at her in which she catches it in one hand.  
"thanks, I'll bottle it and keep it in my pocket" she opens her jacket and places it in before waving him goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning she perches at her desk taking calls and by lunch she had another annoying confrontation with Orochimaru who was asking for the hairpin again, the same answer given making him hiss slightly and storm off. "that guy really wants that hairpin…" the blue toned male shakes his head and adds another tally to the snakes begs, Lilith shrugs it was slightly weird seeing the bosses actually next to them for once but it was most likely because of Nymfadora who was bouncing around quite happily.

"Lilith-san…I'm bored…" Tobi whines while she just shrugs and gets back to scribbling into her note book.  
"can't save you there…I'm already finding it difficult figuring out how to draw a leaf without it looking…flat" she mumbles shading it and scowling when it still looks flat and boring.  
"why?" the childish boy enquires glancing over the silly doodles curiously.

"designing some kind of…environmental poster…yeah well he told me to draw random plants so I was going to draw a rose but if I can't draw a leaf I dunno how it will work" her lip curves into an invisible pout and flips the page, her twin comes over and doodles before holding out a picture.  
"like this?" Lilith glances up and is quite astonished by the picture, not bad for an idiot.  
"….why don't you make the environmental poster? Might have better luck than I have" she places the board in her hand while the twin makes a happy smile of awe, Lilith is the opposite and gives a dull expression.  
"ooh, sounds fun!" she giggles while her twin just pulls out a small notebook to scan it over quietly.

"suppose I'll work in place of Michael then, still off and that money wont grow its own legs…" no one laughs even though it was a joke, she was never any good at them though. Being funny just wasn't in her personality. Lilith sits by her self typing up everything the missing man had not done, the profiles piling up and begging to be marked, stamped, sealed, sent or approved. The pile disappearing into the outbox within the space of 2 hours making her lean back and sigh happily, skimming the lower sections she fixes, sorts and helps out with anything since she had nothing more to do.

"Lilith-san is a busy bee…" her twin murmurs in awe sitting next to the group watching her scuttle around from one side of the building to the other.  
"she likes keeping the business going…I think if there weren't people telling her to go sleep she would stay here working" Konan points out with her purple nail trailing after her pulling a good amount of files and throwing them swiftly into the small rooms.  
"I always worry about her health…she barely eats and sleeps unless told to…like anything else she wont be able to keep living like that…" Kisame has a worried tone while the miser raises his brow thinking back to when she mentioned her studying or working, and how he had to mention eating or sleeping for her to actually think about it.

"fuck her, if she likes to work then let her. The bitch hasn't run out of fuel the years she has worked here" the albino shrugs but Tobi scowls lightly, he couldn't do 'angry'.  
"Lilith-san hasn't run out of battery because she is always on pure black coffee and medication" he chirps as they see her stop and back up to look at something, Lilith strides towards it and pulls it off the wall with a raised brow. Laughing slightly after reading it and a tall mans head sticks out from one of the blocks with a grin, waving she glances then gives a bright expression.

"haven't seen you in ages…how are you?" he enquires as the tall man pulls out from his goldfish bowl to stand well above her, his short black hair scruffy as he fixes his glasses and white shirt. Kakuzu biting his lip in annoyance when they cuddle, the man keeps his hand on her shoulder and giving it a short squeeze before leaving the touch but she gives an expression that portrays oblivion to this gesture.

"I'm good…still in the same cubicle?" she points towards it making him grin and nod but she just rolls her eyes while he looks her up and down.  
"you look…different…did you do something with your hair?" he enquires running a few fingers along her forehead to mve her fringe.  
"hmm? Not really, new suit if that's it?" she blinks making him grin at the naïve nature she always has.  
"ah no…" he grabs her hand and looks her up and down carefully. "you've just became more beautiful" the brunette smiles and pulls her hand away, no blush and no giggles that should be given to the comment.

"you're going to make the girls jealous again…" both laugh lightly before she waves him off, the boss was coming their way and when he finally makes it he bows his head to her with a dog eared smile before walking away. He pokes his head back out to whisper and point at something making her blush then shake her head.  
"don't be silly" Lilith smiles one last time before walking away to join the others, blinking they glance one last time then snoop into her business seconds later; or at least try. "friend" is her single word before striding away.

Lately it had been feeling like a game of chase during the days of working with each boss and today she was going to have to work with Kakuzu, her escapes were dumb luck but she would be stuck in a room with him all day. Under his command and she couldn't just walk away or throw Tobi at him when he tried to come near her, if it was one thing the brunette had learnt about his personally it was that he is obsession and possessiveness.  
The miser had already shown key expressions of annoyance when she ignored him, jealousy when she spoke to another guy or got that bit closer than he liked; which was just walking past them and saying hello.

If he wasn't stalking her on his free time he was talking to her sister, gaining information and easy to win her heart tips without letting it out, Lilith had to wonder what happened to 'Amanda', must have been a single night fling? Stepping into the room the miser was not to be seen just yet and so she perches at Hidan's desk, jumping when she feels something sharp on the chair. A pin? Her elusive brown eyes roll and she looks about the messy desk, sorting it out quickly she raises her brow to the stain of blood on one side. 'Jashin' rituals and speaking of the masochist he had stormed in ranting about something, he smirks and speeds over to Lilith who blinks when he holds out his pendant.

"my table, my rules. Wear it" and that's it started, the 'join the dark side, we have Jashin' campagne, the Latina stares at it before sighing and taking it.  
"I'm not joining your religion if that's what this is about" Lilith murmurs when she can't get it on and gives in to letting the albino put it around her neck instead, Kakuzu wanders in and catches the helping.  
"as long as you wear the necklace I wont fucking ask" this makes her brow rise, even a moment without him begging her to his side? She couldn't see it happening, not one bit but she glances momentarily at the angry boss gliding with his fist clenched to his own desk; jealous of the albino.

"so all you gotta do is work out these, take calls, that kinda shit" Hidan points out sitting on another chair next to her but she was used to having to sit like this with everyone else.  
"easy enough" Lilith shrugs starting to work while the lavender eyes watch her hands in awe and then the screen with amusement, every so often he would swear and contemplate on her work speed.  
"hey bitch face, its lunch time. Lets go get something from the fucking room…" the brunette doesn't budge and keeps working, the albino groans and puts his head on the table.

"go on without me, I want to finish this now. I'm waiting for a call anyway" her free hand messes with the chain around her neck while the other taps information about the company's expenses, hand slowing down some what when she reads in on something about suits for an advert. The Jashinist had given up and left leaving only her self in the room, only moments later just as guessed Kakuzu strides in but says nothing. Lilith does not question the solitude and pleasantly nestles down into her work, every so often moving her hair to see the screen again. This is broken by a phone call making her smile and take it out, Kakuzu was still eating so it was fine to take the call.

"Buon Pomeriggio madre, come stai?" [good morning mother, how are you?] Lilith starts to twirl her brunette fringe and stare up at the ceiling like a girl would if she were on the phone to a close friend.  
"Questo è buona di sentire, che cosa hai bisogno di parlare a me?" [that's good to hear, what did you need to speak to me about?] her voice becomes lightly stern as her mother chuckles lightly down the phone.  
"Una parte? Non posso farlo. Vi preghiamo di non dire che, so che non si vedono me in due anni, ma i..... sì Madre... So Madre... bene, bene! Il mio fidanzato? Oh! Sì, certo... I' ll portare lui per farvi fronte.." [a party? I can't make it. Please don't say that, I know you haven't seen me in 2 years but I...yes mother...I know mother...okay, okay! my boyfriend? OH! yes, of course...I'll bring him for you to meet..] she gulps back the last words and panics quietly, where was she supposed to get a boyfriend?

"Io vi amo, addio" [I love you as well, goodbye] She had lied to her family about it to keep them from sending people to keep an eye on her while she was in Japan, being free just wasn't the same when you moved from your home country to another country just to be watched by guards the same as before but in a different enviroment. Lilith stares at the desk then straight at the boss who had asked her something but she hadn't been in the frame of mind to hear him, eyes widening then turning to cunning slits at the sight of him; this makes the boss edgy. Tall, brown hair, business man, obviously wealthy, the perfect description she had given her mother all those months ago before meeting Kakuzu.

"Mr Kane…" getting up she steps a little closer before she stops in her tracks and rethinks over her plan, using someone was wrong and especially using someone who likes her to her advantage was out of the question. Perhaps if she told him her predicament he might help her, he would probably help since it would mean a weekend away with her, no expenses involved either. "can I please have that stapler" her voice shifting back to its normal tone as she takes it and strides off again to sit at the desk and pretend to use it while she thinks it over.

Would it be safe to tell him about the predicament in the first place? Lilith sat for some time contemplating it while she worked before giving up and deciding it was worth a shot, the albino had disappeared again leaving them alone, her only possible chance for now. Kakuzu was working on something though so it wasn't the right time for him, cursing her timing she stares at the blank screen. Through her mind she lists possible excuses. [my boyfriend couldn't make it] no, that wouldn't work. [he dumped me before the party for someone else] that wouldn't work either they would try send people after the 'boyfriend'. mistakenly she sighs deeply and stares at the screen, Kisame had came in to hand documents over and caught it.

"that was a big sigh…bored already?" the blue toned secretary enquires, her frame of mind was in another world letting her answer anything without much thought.  
"I told my mother I had a boyfriend a few years ago and she wants me to bring him to a party next month…" the fish expert pauses and creases his brow at this.  
"but you've never had a boyfriend" Lilith takes another deep breath and shuts her eyes until their half lidded.  
"exactly…" her fingers tapping the keys in annoyance, mind still not connecting to what she had just said.  
"how did you describe him? Might be able to find you one" Lilith hums her self and thinks about it with a smile.

"tall, dark and handsome" this time she smiles and dives deeper into her thoughts of the perfect man, Kisame shakes his head then hums in thought.  
"Itachi is tall…and dark?" he states making the weasel 'hn?!' and run off quickly before he is dragged into something.  
"wouldn't work out…he has too much angst" both nod at this while Kakuzu had slowed down his own work to listen into the conversation curiously.  
"what about Tobi?" Lilith shakes her head at the thought of everything in the house being wrecked by him.  
"he isn't smart enough…he'd cry the minute he saw my father" the thought of how her father would react was priceless, smartest in the family dates complete moron.

"Orochimaru?" he jokes as she looks up him with a dim expression before turning to look at the screen again. "well, lets see.. You want dark, tall, handsome…smart and wont break down in front of your family…you do realise there is no such thing?" Lilith smirks and glances at Kisame, something sparking in her mind.  
"your tall, dark and handsome…I doubt Sakura would notice either…maybe teach her a lesson" the fish fanatic beams a purplish colour and his eyes widen in shock at the comment, eyes shifting away from her.

"you really think I'm handsome?" his voice was weak in embarrassment as Lilith smirks at this and leans back into the chair with a nod, arms folding in thought while she nips her chin.  
"pfft, Sakura doesn't have half a brain to see a good husband when he's been standing right in front of her all this time" Kisame's face had now become a deep violet at the remark, this is broken when he remembers something.  
"we're all going to the party next month, Nymfadora invited us all over. The jet sounds like so much fun"

"really? Wow…I better lock off my section of the house off then" her tone now serious rather than being silly, she didn't want to wake up with Hidan in her bed staring at her as if he and her had done something bad.  
"problem is, she knows I'm married to someone. So I can't 'date' you, looks like your in a bit of a problem. Why don't you just tell your mum you don't have a boyfriend anymore?" Lilith takes a deep sigh and presses her fingers against the laptop keys in thought, lip curved in frustration; if only it were that simple.

"I can't, it's a long story to why I said I had one but I'm sure there will be someone who wouldn't mind a free holiday and weekend romance with me" the shark nods at this, it was the sad truth that anyone would wrestle to have at least one quiet dinner with her, a weekend would be 'paradise' as they would call it.  
"I'll give you the best of luck" he pretends to throw something at her in which she catches it in one hand.  
"thanks, I'll bottle it and keep it in my pocket" she opens her jacket and places it in before waving him goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith stares into space while getting up from the bed to go towards the door before almost walking into the misers chest as he stares down on her, the brunette peers up at him unsure if being in such a proximity was a safe idea. Sitting on the sofa quietly she glances at a stain of juice on the carpet that was probably Rima when she dropped it.  
"I'm guessing she told you about her mother?" the miser enquires as Lilith peers up then nods.

"she also made you sound like a stalker" she smirks smuggly having a pillow thrown right at her face but she doesn't even bother to block it as it drops onto her lap, a small feather stuck in her hair as she gives him an indifferent expression then another smirk when she see's his expression. Stepping closer he sits next to her again seeming rather down compared to usual, Lilith grunts inwardly towards her terrible sense of humour while rubbing his arm gently in a comforting manner.

"if it makes you feel any better, she would rather be here with you than with her mother" the tanned male had turned to watch her, waiting for the expression that told him she was only saying it to make him feel better but her expression stayed stern. "why else would she refuse to leave?" Lilith's eyebrow hitched, leaning backwards when the miser reaches his hand up to remove the white feather from her hair carefully, the cologne wafting over her making her take it in. "lynx" she hadn't meant to actually say it out loud as the boss pauses to stare at the chocolate mint eyes that had became deluded for that split second, taking the chance Kakuzu leans in and gives her a gentle kiss.

"strawberry and…cherry?" he enquires as Lilith stares into his oddly calming green and red eyes, she nods seeming rather spaced out before jolting when her phone suddenly screams at her.  
"Lilith parlare? Madre…e bene?" [Lilith speaking? Mother…are you okay?]  
"La data per la parte e stata spostata?" [the date for the party has been moved?]  
"Domani?! Ma questa marde e troppo presto, ho anche non imballati qualsiasi abbigliamento" [tomorrow!? But mother this is too song, I have not even packed any clothes]  
"Essi sono gia stati inviati dalla mia sorella…Vorrei conoscere…non posso aspettare di vedere ti madre. Lo vi amo" [they were already sent by my sister…I should have known…I can not wait to see you either mother. I love you to]

Hanging up the phone Lilith groans into her hand in complete annoyance before glancing at the tanned miser who had been attempting to translate as she takes the phone away from him and pats his shoulder.  
"my mother has changed the dates for the party…we leave tomorrow morning. Supposedly I was the last to be told but 'luckily' my sister sent my clothes over for me already" the brunette groans putting the phone away and standing up to glare at a mirror.  
"…so bothersome….I don't even have a date to drag to this party either…" she sighs again staring at her watch patiently, she glances at the tanned miser staring at her and no matter how much he tried she could see that begging stare in his eyes that tells her what's going through his head.

"hm…Kakuzu-sama…go get your cases packed…I hope you can learn some Italian. Fast" she points a sharpened nail as he seems to become almost military like and scuttle off, Lilith could almost see him skipping in her mind. Staring at her hands they are now shaking dramatically, the truth was she hated planes with every bit of her soul and this jet was going to take a lot to get her on. The problem was how was she going to tell the miser she was afraid of the horrible things, sitting on the leather sofa she stares in thought about how she was going to actually say it.

[Kakuzu…I'm scared of planes…Kakuzu please hold me I don't like planes…please don't hold back shoving me onto the plane…I'm scared!] her head spinning with all of the stupid idea's as she glances at a tub of sleeping pills before parting her lips in thought.

"err…you wouldn't laugh if I told you I'm afraid of something would you?" the brunette enquires turning her head to look up at the boss striding through again to make coffee, he shakes his head slowly. "well…you see…I…" the mint and chocolate eyed woman shifts her eyes about hesitantly as the tanned man steps closer to hand her a coffee, Lilith's eye still staring at the tub of sleeping pills.

"scared of planes?" the boss enquires as she shifts about in uneasy embarrassment, he smirks letting the elusive green eyes he owned flicker in thought. "it's not that big of a deal…I'm scared of my wife's high pitched voice…now that's scary" the brunette pair chuckle softly while sipping the coffee. "I guess you don't like children either?" he enquires questioningly as the woman blinks.

"I don't mind them as long as their quiet and obedient…if I say jump they ask how high" she smirks as the tanned man lets his brow sweat slightly.  
"controlling sort of woman aren't you…?" she punch's his arm softly while scowling half heartedly.  
"I just feel that I have the right to tell them what to do until they can do it them selves" she mumbles with crossed arms after finishing her coffee and putting it onto the table.

The Latina becomes silent for a moment while going back into thought, her head shifting to glance at him then back to the table again before a groan leaves her mouth randomly.  
"it's best I tell you now what to expect…first of all they think you are my boyfriend so err…do things that one would do when their watching but be polite about it…erm…and--" her voice seems dazed at the miser rolls his eyes and rubs her back softly.  
"I know what I'm doing, relax…knowing your family they would probably be expecting us in the same room…in the same bed…" the last bit hushed because he was thinking about it to only himself as Lilith raises her brow.

"who said you where sleeping in my bed?" she smirks cunningly as he glares lightly.  
"in a relationship you have to or they would find it…odd" his voice cunning as he leans closer to her so he can smell her perfume again, Lilith trying not to get fixated with the cologne like before by jolting to the bathroom.

"I should use this lynx more often…" he chuckles evilly picking up the mugs and striding towards the kitchen swiftly, after an hour of convincing the tanned boss had eventually convinced her to sleep in the bed so Lilith was used to it. Lazing on the mattress the brunette sits in the PJ's furthest away from the tanned boss but ends up being pulled closer and his strong arms draped around her shoulders, the back of her head leaning against his chest as she nervously stares beyond her at the wall.

The chocolate eyes and elusive specks of green shifting to look at his hands cautiously, worryingly she found comfort in the embrace's warmth but the fact that he was now sleeping while groping her mounds was not what she had in mind of 'practise', all the while the tanned male was enjoying every moment of it as he squeeze's a little harder sending a vibrated shudder down Lilith's small body. Eventually one of his hands slips off while he grumbles into his sleep and squeezing her a little tighter, the Latina watches the hand shifting onto her stomach and rubbing it gently. When his hand starts to slip further the business woman snags his wrist with a short growl, he was Not asleep if he was doing that.

Twisting her head to scowl with slits she hisses slightly before opening her eyes and blinking to find him actually sleeping, turning to glance at him her hand reaches up to run over the stitches against his cheek. Listening to him mumble she smiles softly for once before she turns back over to stare at the mattress again, his hands had started to move again making her watch them with uneasy expressions.

One eye tightening shut when he starts to grip again at her mound without much remorse, he really didn't know his own strength or where his hands where wandering. Biting her lip she watches the loose hand shifting as she closes her eyes deciding if he woke up then at least he'd think she was asleep to the entire 'misfortune', Lilith's eye brow twitches to the finger's grazing her skin but as soon as he had gotten that close he mutters to himself and turns over onto her.

"can't…breath" she gasps struggling to escape from underneath him, this was a horrible idea and if being in the same bed didn't kill her then him suffocating her with his dead weight was, scratching at the mattress the miser had woken up to stare at her pale finger's twitching. Widening his eyes he burst's up onto his knee's above her as she takes in the needed air. "airrrr…" she gasps rising up from the mattress from the lack of extra weight, being turned over the miser checks her over for any damage.

"sorry…" he worriedly gasps pulling Lilith up from the bed to let her breath properly, the young woman leaning against him and panting with a flushed expressions.  
"it's...okay…k-Kakuzu-sama" the boss raises his eye brow keeping her up right while thinking about something.  
"there's no need to call my 'sama'…Kakuzu-san is just fine" the tanned man mumbles rubbing her bare arm gently as she relaxes again into him.  
"I never saw a bed as dangerous before…" she mumbles drooping off onto the mattress again to curl up with her back to Kakuzu who uses the tip of his finger to swirl along her spine gently. "I can't sleep…this plane is going for me" the brunette groans sitting up to curl up against her knee's, the miser pulls her up against him to whisper.

"I know what might get you to sleep…" he huskily mutters leaning his chin upon her shoulder while humming and sending a vibration down her as he had done once before when she was angry, Lilith leans into it with a calm sigh before shutting her eyes lightly and letting her body weight be put onto him. Eventually she falls asleep into him while his tanned finger's rub her collarbones, her peaceful slumber is ruined however by the alarm going off on her phone which she groans into and shuts off to nuzzle back into the covers and let her fingers re-intertwine with Kakuzu's as he pulls her closer one eyebrow raises as she opens her eye to peer down at the hands that trail from each intricate stitch up to the tanned boss whom at this point had his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck, one of his legs between her own and coiled back around so that her own leg is trapped between, both of their feet having a short battle.

This was an awkward way to wake up for the brunette and if Kakuzu had done this deliberately or not made her unsure, staring at the alarm on the table she mumbles softly while prying herself away so she can get dressed and have coffee before he woke up. Walking out from the bathroom after getting ready Lilith stares at the sofa where Rima was sitting then away sheepishly, her footsteps stopping as she turns to look at her.

"…Rima-san?" the young girl smiles delightfully up at her as she stares in complete confusion back.  
"the one and only!" Lilith glances round then back at her with her eyebrow raised to high heavens. "I ran out last night from my mother's to come here" Lilith's forehead begins to sweat slightly as she gives an unsure smile that twitches slightly.  
"your mother is going to kill you" she reason's. "how long have you been here?" she enquires lightly.  
"about an hour…I saw my dad's suitcase's…where's he going?" Lilith stares with an uncertain answer before humming.

"well…my mother is a crazy, but lovable, woman who shifted a party date to today and so I am officially dragging your father because he was the only one in the work place that hadn't been invited. Supposedly. All the way to Italy" the young girl stares in silence at Lilith before raising her eyebrow.  
"is that a short way of saying 'my father is moving to Italy away from me?'. I don't need the--" Lilith shakes her head drastically with her eyes wide.  
"oh, Kami-sama no! we are coming back, it's basically just a holiday" the brunette panics making the young daughter stare suspiciously.  
"can I come?" the Latino's lips drop into a kind of confused yet drawn out pout.

"your mother will want you home…she's probably on her way here right now" just after saying that the doorbell had rung frantically, Lilith going to open the door as Rima grabs onto her arm to pull her away from it.  
"you can't let her in! I don't want to go with her to Germany…you can't do this to meeee!" she cries out in a plea as her father walks in to watch the brawl to get to the door, he was dressed now and walking up to them. His hand taking Rima's and lifting her up onto his shoulder as he points for Lilith to go to another room, trotting off to sit in the kitchen she drinks her coffee while listening to the yell fest that consisted mainly of Rima fighting to stay and her mother yelping about her running off while Kakuzu tries to reason with another man, probably the 'new' husband.

Rima suddenly yelling for them to stop, the brunette peer's out at both rather tall bronze's glaring at each other angrily, the unknown one with short blonde hair and a rather fake but golden tan raises his fist to strike but it's stopped when the young daughter calls for Lilith whom stands watching with her arm's crossed and a scowl that could bring down Gaara or even Madara is given to both men. Kakuzu backing off like a wolf with a tail between it's legs while the other seems paralyzed in utter horror of the perpetual and demonic glints of her emerald eyes that only faintly have a hazel coating.

"grow up and stop acting like pubescent children" she calmly states keeping the icy stare as he slowly then swiftly put's his hands behind his back and goes to cower beside Amanda who had a firm grip on Rima's wrist.  
"and who are you?" the blonde questions with a short look and up down stare, she didn't dare make eye contact with the Latina who's eyes eventually return to a calm and usual appearance of calmness.

"Mr Kane's medical adviser…he's already stressed enough without having to carry guilt for hurting someone in front of his daughter" her voice coolly states glancing between the small family rabble, Kakuzu and Rima had their eyebrows raised to this statement but say nothing. "I am also his lawyer and if you do touch my client I will have you done for harassment and assault" the blonde woman suddenly pauses to stare with a short and suspended glare.

"really? I have never seen you before in any courts?" she enquires as Lilith pauses with an off topic smirk.  
"I work in Italy most of the time but have moved here for a better job prospect" the brunette calmly replies watching the blonde finally let go of her daughter as she rubs it with a small hiss, Amanda stares at the suitcases but says nothing more and begins to leave, hands dragging both the daughter and the paralyzed fiancé out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilith sigh's gently rubbing her temple when the door slams shut, this was starting to get out of hand as the tanned boss strides over to stare into her eyes, Lilith blanks up at him then glances at the clock.  
"we have an hour to get to the airport…I made your breakfast over there" she points out about ready to go do something else but is grabbed and pulled into a kiss by Kakuzu making her eyes widen, letting her go moments later he swiftly leaves to the kitchen as Lilith stands staring in utter shock and confusion to what had just happened.

In the car the brunette yawns several times while watching each early morning light stay on green, the sight of a plane moving through the airport causes the Latina to squirm uneasily. The tanned boss takes her hand tightly while pulling her along, she grips onto him nervously but tries to keep calm, at the reception she states their business before they are taken to the private planes. Pushing her up the stares Lilith puts the miser at the window while she huddles into his arm with worry.

"we're not going to crash, relax" he smiles through the mask as she nervously grips the seat's with a gulp.  
"promise?" she enquires peering up at him with hope as he stares into her eyes, he nods slowly watching her lean up against him and close her eyes. Lilith jumps when the plane starts to move as the miser hums into thought, taking off his mask he ties it round her eyes and places headphones into her ears meaning the only thing she could feel was her arms around Kakuzu and small shifts but other than that nothing else.

Her body relaxing into the strange feeling of safety, the blindfold had made her drowsy as she snuggles into him and ends up falling asleep for the rest of the flight. Grumbling when someone prods her the brunette stares at the black cloth before pulling it from her eyes to glance up at the miser, sheepishly she looks around before remembering she is on the plane and shooting up in alarm.  
"we've stopped moving…" taking the black cloth off of her he places it back round his face and gets up to stretch, a small click of bones being heard making him groan and rub his back slightly, turning to see she hasn't budged he sighs slightly before picking her up onto his shoulder much like he did Rima and going towards the exit of the plane. Getting to the ground Lilith grips him tightly refusing to let him put her down until they where 'sufficiently' far from the jet and that mean't at the car that would take them to her home and already at least 10 minutes away from the airport.

In the car next to Kakuzu he stares at all the scenery, only himself was sweating from the unnaturally hot weather where as Lilith sighs calmly into it while wafting a fan. Glancing at the miser she pulls out a bottle of water with ice submerged in it, taking it he gives her a strange expression but does not question where it came from and begins to guzzle it down.

"your going to choke if you drink it like that…" she mumbles watching him glance at her from the side of his eye then slow down, she smiles sweetly at him making his eyes dart away to look the other way. Kakuzu's eyes widen to the sight of a large house they where going to be staying in, Lilith could feel him wanting to 'meep' in horror at the expensive taste the mansion held. "haven't been home in so long" she sigh's calmly helping Kakuzu with his bags, they are only pulled for a about a minute until a butler takes them instead. Lilith drops to one knee beside the tanned man who blinks glancing between her then to a middle aged woman in a wheelchair who stops with a happy looking stare.

"Lilith, oh come lei ha coltivato!" [Lilith, oh how you have grown!] the woman dazzles making her daughter tilt her head further, the miser watching between them unsure of what he is to do.  
"Per favore, la mia figlia. Non hai a prua a me, come tale e chi e questo?" [please, you're my daughter. You do not have to bow to me like that, and who is this?] her mother turns her eyes to look directly at Kakuzu with a smile.  
"Questo e Kakuzu, l'uomo mi e stato parlarvi?" [this is Kakuzu, the man I have been telling you about?] Lilith points out looking up again from the floor.

"Miei cari, egli e molto misteriosa con quel seme e la maschera. Me perche egli consultare come agnello in fari? Lei non e stato tormentoso lo avete?" [my dear, he is very mysterious with that suit and mask. But why does he look like a lamb in headlights? You have not been tormenting him have you?] her mother gives a worried expression watching him look even more in panic than before.

"naturalmente non, ben…non tutti il lasso di tempo. Kakuzu e come il padre non mi di insegno alcuni italiano, ma she non sa quello che dice cosi play" [of course not, well…not all the time anyway. Kakuzu is like father really, I taught him some Italian but he does not know what he is saying so play along] Lilith nudges the miser to say something as he looks between them then bows his head with an unsure hover.

"E bello per incontrare voi, voi consultare bella oggi" [it is nice to meet you, you look beautiful today] he starts off in an unsure manner bowing his head again.  
"che cos'e un affascinante uomo" [that a charming man] her mother giggles softly.  
"attendere fino ascoltare questo" [wait till you hear this] Lilith sniggers waiting for Kakuzu to speak again.  
"Posso dire la vostra figlia capita sua grande boccali da, posso aiutare gestire il vostro meloni?" [I can tell where your daughter got her large jugs from, may I help handle your melons] Lilith stands grabbing her mouth behind him trying not to laugh loudly while her mother begins to blush at the statement.

"Lilith, lei possa essere cosi male talvolta poveri Kakuzu sarebbe probabilmente titolo se egli sapeva cosa stava dicendo…cos'altro hai insegnare lui?" [Lilith, you can be so evil sometimes. Poor Kakuzu would probably cringe if he knew what he was saying…what else did you teach him?] the young brunette pulls him closer as she gets up from her kneeling stance to stand by her side, she nudges for him to say something else.

"Lilith e la piu donna nell'intero del giappone e io lo scendere sul mio ginocchio's e kiss suoi piedi per tutta l'eternita. Essa non puo semplicemente aver ottenuto la sua bellezza da lei, ma la sua intelligenza cosi" [Lilith is the smartest woman in the entire of Japan and I will get down on my knee's and kiss her feet for all eternity. She can not just have gotten her beauty from you but her intelligence as well] her mother blushes brighter than before at the statement while smiling brightly at the compliment.

"e parlare di asino, ho potato ride sua tutta la notte lungo proprio qui quando mi scheiro. Saresti interessato a una tre alcuni?" [and talk about that ass, I could ride her all night long right here where I am standing. Would you be interested in a three some?] her mother widens her eyes and glances up at Lilith sternly but she is just laughing in complete amusement at it all.  
"La cosa divertente e che non sa quello che dice a tutti! Ho detto che egli e effettivamente chiede come si sono e complimentarmi con noi in aula e vostro aspetto" [the funny thing is he does not know what he is saying at all! I told him that he is actually asking you how you are and complimenting us on the house and your appearance] Lilith sniggers again as her mother shakes her head and sighs, she turns her eyes back to prey on the poor boss who was looking between them trying to figure out why Lilith was in fits of laughter.

"I think for your benefit I will speak in Japanese…" her mother finally sigh's. "so how did your flight go?" she enquires as Lilith straightens up and puts back on her business look.  
"it went very well…I'm guessing everyone else is already here?" her mother nods momentarily before glancing at the miser again, eyes shooting up from his feet to the top of his head then back down.  
"your very handsome, I'm sure we will get on well" she smiles brightly making the miser look confused again, Lilith smirks while pulling the tanned man along to find the room quickly. Yawning lightly she unpacks her own cases then looks around the room, her eyes shifting to stare at the curtains that where open letting her see the small veranda that sits above the gardens.

"your mother is very pretty…" the tanned miser murmur's putting his clothes into an empty drawer as Lilith smiles, wandering to the door she waits for him to finish unpacking before they look for everyone else. They were eating at the time but Lilith didn't want mauled by Tobi and so decided to eat outside, the miser staring at the pool next to her as he eats into a sandwich.

"want to go swimming in the pool ? I could do with a swim" he enquires peering at the brunette whom glances at the crystal water silently.  
"I uh…can't actually swim" the miser blinks then looks at the water again.  
"I could teach you, it isn't that hard" he offers making her blush lightly then hum, her eyes shifting to the forest where a small path had been lead into. Both Yarrow twins were running through it looking at all the plants before she glances at Kakuzu. "c'mon" he pulls her up from where she is sitting to stride back towards the rooms, jumping in after getting changed the brunette raises her eyebrow towards him swimming about in a shirt and shorts that cover the stitches but she was in the same get up but a skirt instead as well making them no different.

Dipping her feet in to the water she gives an unsure stare towards the sparkling water as the boss stops to be a flotation device so she doesn't sink, gripping her arms around his neck she slowly pulls her self from the edge nervously to let the cool water rush up her body. Slowly pulling away from him she kicks her legs gently in an attempt to stay above the water, Kakuzu keeps his arms close just in-case while watching her bob up and down casually.

"you're a fast learner…" he smirks watching her starting to look tiered.  
"I'm kicking like a speed demon just to stay like this….how are you staying like that without that?" she seems in awe while watching his legs through the water to find that they where hardly moving.  
"use your arms and give heavy kicks now and again…" he mumbles watching her bob up and down without moving at all. "you're very light…" she blinks calmly at the statement then glances at her thin frame, his hand running along her sides curiously. "it's like you have no fat at all…" Lilith pulls at her stomach showing some fat but he just shakes his head. "no that's normal fat that everyone has…do you eat?" he enquires as Lilith raises her eyebrow.

"obviously I eat…" she watches him prod her a few more times, he tilts his head slightly like a curious child.  
"what do you weigh? 8 stone?" Lilith gives a strange expression towards the question before thinking about it.  
"I've never weighed myself…what do you weight? 10 stone?" apparently weight ratio's flew right past her, even with such a smart mind like hers.

"I'm a lot bigger than you, I doubt I'm that light" he chuckles pleasantly sliding his hands down her back, she seemed to be in a world of her own so much that these awkward movements didn't faze her or perhaps it was just because she was so used to this occurrence. Swimming about for a little while Lilith had grown bored of it and soon just lazed about the spa like side of the pool that has bubbles and a vibrating system for her back.

"lap of luxury" she purrs sheepishly as the miser sits next to her enjoying the therapeutic motion, Lilith had soon fallen asleep as the hotness as the night strolls in over them submerging them in darkness. Blue lights appear around them to keep the pool lit, the brunette stirs from her sleep to glance about to the sound of crickets chirping. Kakuzu had fallen asleep using her as something to lean on in the process, his hand on her thigh gripping gently as she smiles into the warm water. The tanned boss grumbles opening his eyes to the snicker of Lilith who was staring at his forehead, glancing up at it lazily a gecko like lizard peers back with its tongue hung out.

Freezing his eyes widen as he almost screech's in horror. "get it off!" he cries out at the harmless creature whom scuttles down his body and onto the woman's out stretched hand, the miser shuddering with horror at the small beast sticking to Lilith's nose while using one of her closed eyelids as a hand rest, its tail flicking as it stares at him with large orange eyes.

"it's only a wall lizard" she laughs petting its back gently while he stays away from her.  
"it's horrible, get red of it. Please!" he snaps with a scowl making her grin wildly.  
"you don't like lizards? But he's adorable" she plucks it from her face to hold it out for him to stare at, the hairs on his neck sticking up on end at the creature's closeness.

Jumping from the pool he runs while grabbing a towel to dodge Hidan and run along the hall that she could clearly see him through from the large window, the albino glances at him then at Lilith stroking the small reptile.

"I don't even want to fucking know…" he murmur's watching her put it down and let it scuttle off in a frantic hurry, shrugging she steps through the house in the long bathrobe and picks up a paper. Itachi was standing talking to one of the maids as she giggles gently, her mother comes through with her father as they glance at the maid who runs off before they turn to look at their daughter.

"how long has it been? Almost 5 year's since I've seen that grumpy expression" her father points out with a smug smirk, the black in his hair starting to grey to the sides as she places down the paper to talk to them.  
"the house hasn't changed a bit" she states glancing at the expensive pots then at Tobi lazing about on the floor at Nymfadora's feet, her eyebrow twitching slightly at the scene.

"where's this Kakuzu then?" her father enquires looking round curiously, Lilith rubbing the back of her head.  
"he's in my room most likely…" her father raising his eyebrow.  
"and I will get to see him soon?" Lilith pauses in thought before nodding to him and then turning to see the tanned evil looking for her like a lost puppy, on seeing her his eyes brighten and he comes over.

"actually, this is Kakuzu now. Kakuzu my father" the tanned man knew that her father didn't speak Italian but for someone living in Italy this sounded very weird, the funny thing was Lilith and her mother seemed to be the only ones speaking Italian in the first place, shaking hands they nod to each other patiently.  
"do tell me what do you work as" her father enquires while both women stand together watching with blunt expressions.  
"head of finance and insurance, and your self?" the tanned boss enquires making her father seem very delighted.  
"ah a fellow businessman, do tell me…" their voices disappearing down the hallway, both looking at each other.

"mother, have I well in love with my father?" Lilith's Cheshire brown and green eyes turn to her mother who pouts.  
"yes dear, yes you have" she gently pats her daughter's arm while they both tilt their heads and sigh in disbelief. "he does seem nice though, a lucky catch" the brunette turns to look at her mother with a short lived smile. "I wouldn't let that one go…so when is he going to propose?" Lilith almost chokes on air and bulges her eyes in horror.

"marriage?! Don't be silly, I'm too young for that" her mother laughs with underhand amusement and shakes her head, now she knew where her bad sense of humour came from. "I think I'll be going to bed now…if the parties tomorrow then I'll want it over and done with quick" her mother smiles gently at her daughter walking away quickly back to the bedroom, inside she has a long bath before coming out to find Kakuzu at his laptop working. Lilith goes for the bed to curl up and close her eyes, the sound of the laptop being rapidly tapped was soothing as she begins to drift off but it is taken back to reality when the bed dips behind her.

"I thought I said you where sleeping on the sofa…" she murmurs sheepishly rolling over to look at him sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap, lazily she stares at him before closing her eyes again after giving up trying to move him. The brunette eyebrow twitches when she feels something stroking her hair, opening one eyelid slightly she watches him working with one hand while using the other to roll her flattened curl's in his finger's.  
"Kakuzu-sama…stop it" pulling away from his touch the chocolate eyes stare up at him staring back with a short pout, she could feel the 'scrooge for comfort' title coursing through his veins. Turning over to face away from him the miser waits for her to be resting again before starting to play with the back of her hair instead, grumbling at the annoyance she shifts backwards to be closer so he wasn't at least pulling at her roots.


	11. Chapter 11

On actually falling asleep there was nothing to wake her up but the sound of her harpy sister squawking about a day in the city to buy things for the party, groaning Lilith turns over to nuzzle further into Kakuzu's warm chest while her pale hands seek warmth from his back that she had been feeling while hugging him in her sleep. The tanned bear hands begin running circles over her spine affectionately while she opens her eyes slightly to stare at the sun kissed chest and then start trailing his stitches slowly, taking her eyes back up to stare forwards it takes her some time to figure out what she was doing until shifting away groggily to get a shower before her sister came back to screech.

Dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt Lilith looks around to see the miser working at his laptop, he had apparently already had a shower and changed into shorts without his shirt on letting the stitches be seen. Lilith peers about the room and yawns lightly being thrown a hat, staring at it her eyebrow shifts in confusion, her chocolate moss eyes turn to the tanned boss sticking a shirt on and changing into trouser's to cover the stitches again.  
"you'll get sunburn if you walk about like that…" he states putting his mask on and wandering over to Lilith, giving a strange stare the miser bends down slightly and kisses her lips gently.

For once the Latina said nothing nor did anything to stop it but instead kissed back, this surprised the both of them but there was no time to say anything before Tobi hops in to get them moving. Walking the cobbled streets of the small town most of the group are going mad for the shops contents while Kakuzu and Lilith stare indifferently at everything, staring at dresses Nymfadora tries on many different types while Lilith tries to hide away.

Unfortunately she was grabbed by Konan and dragged to try on several different long flowing ones, standing and looking into a mirror she could see the tanned miser standing up against a wall aimlessly waiting seeming rather bored listening to Tobi and the others rant and rave. Lilith steps back out making the boss look rather pleased that the annoying group would leave him alone, bag in hand the Latina glances about then peers about the shops again before growing tiered and taking Kakuzu to a shop to try out real Italian food.

After eating they had headed back to the house where they lazed around until that evening where the party would be taking place soon, telling the miser to only speak his home tongue and not Italian then explaining to him that there would be two families, her mothers and father's so he was to try not start any kind of friction. Kakuzu hadn't thought about how many people would be at the party but on heading down with Lilith his eyes almost shoot out of their sockets to the packed hallway that could have fitted about 12 limo's and still of had room for perhaps a holiday house.

Streamers and fine furniture litter the room while tables are in high rise with food fit for only the most rich of all people, peering around the miser felt like an ant compared to everyone and he at one point considered himself a rich person. Sticking close to Lilith he smiles and nods to people that give him the same gesture while Lilith handles any guest that doesn't talk Japanese for him, at the large eloquent dinner table Kakuzu stares at the lobster and other expensive things. Lilith eats some while offering him a bit which he unsurely eats, the brunette says something but the music seems to loud for her to be heard as he gives a questioning look. Grabbing his hand she pulls him towards the gardens to repeat her self.

"I asked if you where okay…you looked traumatised" Kakuzu glances around rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.  
"nah, I'm fine. Just not used to this kind of thing" the brunette raises her eyebrow while crossing her arms.  
"I thought you said you where used to this kind of thing?" the tanned boss glares half heartedly like a small child.  
"I wasn't expecting your family to be so big…" Lilith hadn't noticed her fingers holding onto the cuff of his business suit, letting it go when her father wanders out to glance at them.

"Kakuzu-san…I have a few guests who would like to meet you. Their intrigued in your company" the miser cannot say anything before being dragged off back into the party, Lilith glances round then walks back in to talk to a few more people. Tobi skips over to offer his hand to dance in which she stares at then back up at him, sighing she gets up and takes his hand to do a slow enough dance on the floor. Her chocolate moss eyes scanning to find the miser watching them dance, his closeness to another guy radar on her off the rector scale as he scowls angrily at the orange fringed man's hand being on her elbow and hip loosely.

Finding her self pulled into Hidan's arms making the young Uchiha rather annoyed but he says nothing when Nymfadora is given to him instead, Lilith stares at the albino as he takes and holds one of her hands in the air while the other is wrapped around her hip. She turns her head to the sound of a waiter making a fuss, apparently Kakuzu was holding the glass too tight and now it had cracked in the vice grip. Her father comes spinning and ends up against her back as he leans in, Lilith gives a strange glance at this but says nothing.

"I'd be careful…your boyfriend looks about ready to kill" the brunette watches him starting to tense with every movement the albino makes, Lilith glances up at the white haired male with a smirk making him seem surprised. Spinning herself she pushes Hidan into the arms of a random woman and then starts to jolt off through the crowds before he can say anything, waiting the sound of heavy footsteps makes her folds her arm's while watching the tanned boss storm from the door way looking about for her. Smiling gently Lilith creeps closer and prods his back making him turn with a dangerous glare before the multicoloured eyes shoot down onto her then lighten just slightly.

"you're too possessive for your own good and we're not even dating" the Latina points out with crossed arms making him twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.  
"I'm not possessive…" he glares making her shake her head then turn on her heels to begin walking back towards the party.  
"then you wouldn't mind if I went and danced with Hidan…" there is a sharp intake of air at her back before strong arms wrap round her body to keep her in place, smirking deviously she glances up at his protective expression. "you're and if you say your not then you're lying so badly it hurts…" the tanned male tense's then release's her from his arm's, he turns his head away then pushes her gently forwards.

"fine, go then. See if I care" he mutters folding his arms childishly, Lilith groans inwardly then snatches his hand to tug him along the hallway.  
"the parties boring, lets go" Kakuzu gives a confused expression as she shoves him into her room and shuts the door leaving him inside, sitting down Lilith snoops her head in then shuts the door with the heel of her shoe. Shaking a bottle of fine wine and two glasses she smirks while walking over to slip down against the end of the bed onto the floor, the tanned boss slides down to sit next to her and takes the glass. Pouring it she glances at the label. "1947...nothing better than old wine" she smirks taking the entire glass down while Kakuzu sips it delicately.

"you'll be ill if you do that" he mumbles watching her give him a slightly frazzled expression before she refills the glass with a shrug but this time she drinks it slowly, flicking off her shoes she groans with relief before pulling down a few pillows to sit on. Finishing at least 5 glasses she stares at the now empty bottle with a mutter, glancing at Kakuzu he in turn looks at the untouched glass and then hands it to her. Drinking it the brunette stares at her feet seeming intoxicated before leaning onto the miser, the music could clearly be heard from downstairs.

"lets dance~" she chimes with a short smile attempting to get up but ending in the miser having to help her stay up, leaning into him Lilith watches her feet before mumbling and stepping onto his own so she lifts when he lifts his foot. "and they said I couldn't dance~" she giggles nuzzling her forehead into his chest.  
"but your not…" he sarcastically mumbles as she looks up at them with glazed eyes that turn slightly sour.  
"am I moving my feet?~" the miser glances down then nods slightly watching his foot shirt up again. "then I'm dancing~" she smiles again nuzzling back into him before growing bored and sitting down on the bed to fiddle with the laptop, the miser sitting and watching her attempt to type something hazily onto a music channel.

Typing it in for her she puts up the volume and starts to badly sing along to 'fly me to the moon' in which she nudges the tanned boss into singing along to as well. The miser flopping back with a small groan from having to sing the song at least 3 times after Lilith had put it onto her small play list, she stares in a daydreamed expression into Kakuzu's green eyes. Turning onto her stomach she creeps closer then leans over him silently, the tanned boss stares at her questioningly before blinking when she kisses his lips.

"i'm horny..." she bluntly states staring down on him, the words had frozen into the motion as he wraps his arms around Lilith pulling her closer as the music plays in the background lightly, he begins to nip her softly while his tongue run's across her bottom lip, her eyes rolling backwards while Kakuzu sits up onto the bed again, the ability to try hold off had became impossible for her.

The bosses hands run up her sides while her own run across the stitches against his chest and torso then coiling up to run against the small of his spine through his shirt, Kakuzu's fingers delving back into her hair in a needing fashion while he rubs his manhood against her warmth making her breathing hitch, the voices of reason had stopped as she feels herself being picked up by his strong arms, her legs wrap round his stomach, arms draped round his neck. Putting the brunette down onto the centre of the black bed sheets she pulls at the tanned males shirt buttons popping each one of them with out with coordinated fingers, the boss had pushed his knee between her legs to spread them as he pulls his shirt off and throws it to the side.

His teeth biting her collarbone while searching for her sensitive spot which if found easily when he can hear Lilith groan in the back of her throat, licking and biting that one spot just enough to draw a pin prick of blood while he pulls her small black coat off and makes quick work of the shirt. Pausing for a moment to glance down he takes sight of a long gash across her side's pale white skin that then lead's to the other side of her, ignoring it he starts to kiss her chest again while un-strapping the laced bra and dropping off the side of the bed along with her shirt.

Taking in her flushed and needing pants from under him he listen's with a concocting stare at her erect nubs before taking one into his mouth, his second large tanned hand massaging the neglected mound and tweaking it just enough to make her groan softly. Even the slightest touch made her twitch or writher, the blush deepening when he removes his and her trousers before busying himself with chaste butterfly kisses down her stomach, his nails running over the groove of Lilith's ribs and hip hollow.

Glancing up he notices that she had closed her eyes, obviously nervous and unsure about what she is supposed to be doing. Licking back up her stomach with the tip of his strong tongue Kakuzu kisses her swollen lips again, their tongue's battling while the brunette runs her nails over his stitches again as if finding comfort in it. The miser slightly surprised yet annoyed when she keeps trying to be the dominate one, this was easily fixed however when one of his hands snag her underwear and pulls the cloth down. Lilith's eyes widening with shock at the sudden rush of air as he smirks into the kiss, her eyes slit when she does the same to him but his smirk only increases making her look like a deer in headlights underneath him, Kakuzu's hand slides across her cheery cheek to pull the delicate and already fluffed hair from the hair band to let her fine dark chocolate curls cascade down her shoulders.

"don't be too enthusiastic" he mumbles through the kisses while his hand slides back up her long silken legs and rests on the curve of her inner thigh, the boss winces slightly when she bites on his tanned lip in an annoyed manner which was most likely a delayed reaction to the comment. Trailing further his hand runs against her sensitive area making her twitch, placing to digits to her entrance he slowly pushes them in while Lilith grips onto his shoulder and collar bone with her nimble thumbs and fingers tightly, the sensation something new to her.

"your so sensitive…" he mumbles grazing his fingers against her walls before starting to pump gently while searching for her inner sweet sanctum, delving deeper and harder she moans somewhat louder than before, whimpering when he stops just before it got any better as she watches the evil boss lick his fingers delicately while staring directly into her eyes deviously.

Placing his hands to either side of her breast's and gripping the mattress he positions the tip of his manhood while she straddles his hips, the usual icy eyes that she held where now glazed and lusted with need as she lays peering up at him innocently and afraid of what is about to happen. Kissing her lips again he pressing against her clapping ring, a small tear trickles from the horrible pain of her self being torn, the unnaturally large manhood did not help at all as she grips his forearms to try ease it. Moving slowly he rocks his hip against her until she stops pleading for the pain to subside, when she eventually becomes calm the tanned boss takes it as a sign for him to start moving to his own relief, he wasn't sure he could hold back anymore as he starts to slam into her without any mercy.

Lilith watches his muscles tensing as she becomes apparently certain that the strong muscles he toned and worked on every day weren't just for show as he presses as deep into her as he can possibly go sending waves of pleasure and loud moaning out to echo and bounce throughout the room. Pulling out the miser turns her over and pulls her into a different position to take her from behind, either hand on her shoulder and hip while he makes her moan his name over and over again. Leaning towards her ear while pumping deeply he grunts and breaths down Lilith's neck.

"you don't know…how much I have wanted…you" he huskily whispers pulling her up onto his lap to bounce her, his hands gripping her delicate hip while the other massages her hard nubs, her head and hair against his shoulder. Moaning louder the rhythm had become unsteady, the boss wrapping his arms around her thin frame that now held a soft sheet of sweat to cross over and grip either her shoulder or her arm as he slams with all his might up and into her to ride out his climax. The woman gasping as he pushes her back down to keep going, the brunette moaning his name like ecstasy encouraging him to delve deeper each time, the hot flashes through her eyes faze Lilith as she makes no hesitation to voice every pleasurable move his throbbing member gives to her.

Seizing her hip the tanned brunette plunge's as hard as he can into her tight heat while watching her head swing back then go forth like a head-bang as a loud moan penetrates the smaller pants and pleads for more in the loud and excited exaggeration of 'Oh, Kakuzu!'. Breathing deeply he watches the front of her go down as he shifts again, Lilith gives a ragged sequence of moans until he feels satisfied with claiming her as his own. Finally taking him self out of her cavern he rolls onto his back and pulls the covers over the both of them, his eyes watching the brunette crawling over to lay up against Kakuzu's strong and muscular chest when the pleasure becomes calm enough for her to move.

The Latina nuzzles into his abs while his large bear like hand runs swirls along her side and hip sending shudders down her body, staring at the six-pack on his stomach quietly her eyes rest half lifted while Lilith keeps close for warmth, the boss staring down on her calmly as he watches her eyes droop and soon enough she falls asleep. The miser's lips sit ajar as he smiles gently at the sight of her seeming at rest for once, the amusing thought of how she would walk in the morning spinning around in his head like a taunt.

In the morning Lilith groans opening her eyes to stare at the tanned miser unsure of what happened last night, trailing her eyes downwards she stares with wide eyes at her clad in nothing body then at the clothes strewn across the carpet. Sitting up and grabbing the cover's she stares at the boss before gulping, glancing into a mirror close by her eyes stare at the bed mark's against her neck. Feeling the bed shift Kakuzu sits up to glance at her, she smiles at him with an atmosphere of uncertainty while he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you…" the tanned boss nuzzles into her while Lilith blushes and leans into his tufty brown hair, his hand strokes her scarring but he says nothing as she flops down onto his lap and curling up.  
"love you to" she seemed hesitant up until now as he wraps his arms round her tightly, cheek running against his stitches comfortably while the sunlight hits them from the opening window.


End file.
